Passing Notes
by americalover94
Summary: Feliciano is in his junior year of high school barely passing his academic classes and acing his artistic ones. Ludwig his best friend is the opposite passing all his classes with high marks and taking almost every AP class available. What happens when these two friends start to pass notes between classes read and see.
1. Day 1 Monday

**A/N: This is a fun side thing my friend (PJCole) and I are writing while we work on another bigger story that we have yet to publish because we want to get pretty far into it before we start publishing chapters. Anyways the usual stuff I do not own Hetalia as much as that breaks my heart and originally this was my friends idea to start this but she told me to put it on my page. I'm Feliciano and PJCole is Ludwig.**

_Hey Luddy! Since we hardly have any classes together anymore I'm going to start writing you notes so you don't get lonely without me! I got the idea from Kiku when I was talking with him. Sounds like fun doesn't it? Anyways how are you? What are you doing right now… besides reading this note? I'm having fun in art and the teacher is going over the project again because some of the kids don't get it which makes no sense since it's like really easy you just put lots of dots on the paper and it makes a picture it's really easy to do! Oh guess what mama packed some spaghetti for my lunch today it was so yummy! What did you have? Was it pasta? Pasta is soooooo yummy! Oh yea! Today in PE I saw these two people kissing behind the locker! Isn't that cute they looked adorable! The strange thing was is one of them looked like my fratello huh oh well maybe I'll ask him about it later. Anyways write back soon! _

_3 Feliciano_

Hello Feliciano,

Writing notes does seem like a good idea, but don't forget to pay attention in class because you a writing one of these. In fact, don't write any notes in your math class. I have enough trouble as it is tutoring you. You cannot afford to not pay attention in that class or not write notes for that matter. Also, make sure you remember to bring home your math book today, you will have homework in it and I will need to actually have to book to help you do the problems in that book, so don't leave it in your locker, again.

Right now I am in Physics, the teacher has given us some time to read the next chapter, but I already finished it yesterday so I decided to write you back. For lunch I did not have pasta (it doesn't need to be in every meal), I had wurst and some bread my Mutter made yesterday. I was actually surprised Gilbert had left any, as he ate three pieces for breakfast alone. Earlier I thought I saw Lovino holding someone's hand, but I doubt it was him. You should still ask him about that though.

Nothing much has happened today, so I'll leave the note off here.

Ludwig

P.S. You should try writing in proper format, it will help you in your English class.

_Luddy_

_Hmmm fratello has been acting weird lately who knows. Anyways math is really boring so I'm just going to write you anyways because even if I do pay attention I still won't get it and I left my book in … somewhere … I think I lost it hmmm have you seen a math book anywhere? If you do let me know. Anyways why should I write like I do in English class that's no fun and writing notes is supposed to be fun! Oh guess what Mama said that Nonno might get me a car for my birthday if I'm really good! Isn't that cool! I hope he gets me an Italian car they are classier than those cheesy American cars and they go faster too! We should go to the beach sometime when I do get it, it would be fun! Oh and also Gilbert told me to tell you to check your phone he tried to txt you but you never replied back. _

_3 Feli~_

Feliciano,

Really? You lost your math book, again! Maybe you should ask your teacher if you can leave your copy at home and use another copy at school. I'm sure if you explained how HORRIBLY FORGETFUL you are they wouldn't mind. Also, I actually did find it. In the same place as last time. Honestly, what are you doing behind the Science building? And why would you have your math book with you? Also, if I get another note from you after your math class I will stop replying. YOU NEED TO PAY ATTENTION IN THAT CLASS! I just want to help you get through Algebra 2, so you can graduate with the rest of us. Speaking of Graduation are you on track for that? I know it is another year off, but you don't want to have to take seven classes your senior year. (You probably don't even want to take all six either). When you come over for Math help we'll make sure you are. If you see Gilbert again, tell him I don't have my phone on during class and that anything he has to say can wait until we get home.

I have a sub today in Calculus, so I thought I would try and finish this week's homework (it's really nice that he posts the entire week in advance), but I only have one assignment left and I want to have something to do this afternoon so I won't be forced to watch America's Got Talent with Gilbert again. In any case, all I have to do is read for English and write this. The play is... interesting enough, but I think Mr. Kirkland has some very unhealthy infatuation with Shakespeare. I am getting a little tired of trying to understand old English, so I thought I would write more.

I should get a new pen, I think Aster got a hold of this one. It's chewed all over. Then again, Gilbert could have done it too. I really don't know why he likes to ruin my things so much. The substitute just fell asleep. Isn't that against some rule, I'm pretty sure it is. I don't understand why anyone would fall asleep on the job. Then again it is pretty quiet in here, I can even hear myself writing. Writing sounds odd if you really listen to it.

Sorry I am starting to ramble. I should probably stop the note here. Class is almost over anyways.

Ludwig

_Luddy!_

_YAY! You found my book and I don't think the teacher would let me but I'll have someone ask because he scares me. Also why would you want to do homework early it's so boring and anyways it isn't worth that many points so you don't really have to do it. You should do something more fun like draw a picture or make pasta! Also why did you take that really hard class anyways it sounds like it's waaaaay too hard. Also we're reading a play? I thought it was free time… Oh well! And ewww you're using a chewed pen that's icky! Get a new one at the school store they have some really cool ones there! I got one the other day that had pasta drawn on it! And maybe it's time for the sub's siesta? I know when it's time for mine I fall asleep right away. And I like reading your rambles they're fun! =) Anyways it's time to for the bell to ring. YAY! Only one more class! TTYL._

_3 Feli~_

Feliciano,

First of all. Please do not use texting lingo in these notes. I get enough of that from Gilbert. It really cannot be that hard to write out a word. Also, I would do homework early because it will give me more time to work on building my car when I get home and on the weekends. Plus, actually doing your homework gives you buffer points so you can miss a few questions on the tests. It also is a good way to prepare for tests. Maybe if you actually did your homework you wouldn't be in remedial classes!

Calculus is not a hard class, it may take more work than other classes, but it isn't hard. Actually, it is one of the easier math classes I have taken. I had a harder time with Trig. Than I do with this. It uses most of everything you've already learned and it makes sense. There is some memorizing, but not nearly as much as Trig, so I find it to be more comprehensive.

I'm sure you didn't even bother to really read that last paragraph, but I wrote it in pen. Anyways, I'm only writing this because you are taking longer than usual to get out of your seventh period and I don't have much else to do while waiting for you. I hope you didn't get yelled at again.

Well I see you coming so I'll end the note here.

Ludwig

Journal…

_It's me again. I spent another day at Luddy's house. Why does my heart feel like it's breaking every time we hang out? I Love Him. But he will never love me back and I know it but it still hurts. Why do I do this to myself? I shouldn't be around him so much if it only makes me cry just as much when I get home. It's not fair. Why do I have to be unhappy while he remains blissfully unaware? Why? Why? Why do I even bother to try? He'll never see me as more than a friend so what's the point? Why can't I just stop loving him?_

_Feli_

Entry 27

Today Feliciano decided we should start passing notes. –It's rather cute- I think it's an alright idea. It's nice to be able to talk to him even when we only have one class together. I feel a little silly passing him the notes in the hall way. Like everyone can see exactly how I feel about him and are snickering behind my back. It's irrational, I know.

He came over today, just like he always does and read the English play while I worked on my car. It's getting along pretty well, though I will need to buy a few more parts. If only Gilbert would pay me back.

He keeps calling me brave. I think he still is convinced I am because I stood up for him against that senior who shoved him in a locker. I hate it when he says that thought. If I was brave I wouldn't be hiding the way I feel about him and writing about everything he does in my journal. I wish I could just tell him, but I don't want to ruin our friendship. He's really the only person, besides maybe Gilbert and Kiku, that I can be myself around, or really even talk to.

He's getting better at Math, though he still keeps losing his math book. I really want to know why he is behind the Science building all the time.

Other than kissing my on the cheek goodbye like he always does, nothing more than deciding we should pass notes happened today, so I'll end this entry here.

**A/N: This will be updated as we go finishing each day so the time periods between getting these may be varied but shouldn't be longer than a week or two tops. Anyways Rate and Review Please. =)**


	2. Day 2 Tuesday

**A/N: Wow so many people reading and reviewing already! Love you guys! Anyways since we finished this recently (…yesterday) figured I'd post it. Yay! Anyways the usual stuff I don't own hetalia and such yada yada anyways onto the chapter…**

_Hey Luddy!_

_Guess what! I ran a ten minute mile! That beats my record of 15 minutes! But it was probably because Fratello was chasing me around the track because I asked him about the person kissing behind the building and him holding hands with someone… He threatened to kill me I was really scared! Anyways can I barrow your history notes? We're going over the revolutionary war and it's really confusing me! Also after school today I have a dentist appointment so I won't be able to go home with you today. Just so you don't have to wait after school for me. =)_

_Luv, Feli_

Feliciano,

Good Job on the mile. See, if you just put in some effort you can do better at almost everything. Also, I put my notes on the revolutionary war in your locker on the top shelf, under your math notebook. (I guess giving me your locker combination did serve some purpose). While I was putting my notes in your locker I noticed that you really REALLY need to clean it out. There was four day old Tupperware (with some pasta still stuck inside on the bottom shelf) and crinkled papers falling out when I opened it. I cleaned out what I could, but maybe during lunch you should try and reorganize it. I would have done it myself, but I'm not sure what you plan to keep and what you want to toss, so you'll need to do it yourself.

I must admit I miss having you and Kiku to eat lunch with. The only other person I know who had B lunch is my Bruder and eating with him has gotten... tiring. I hope you had a nice lunch. Do you still eat with Kiku?

Well, lunch just ended so I leave off here.

Ludwig

P.S. Good luck at the Dentist, remember he isn't trying to hurt you. He is there to help you.

_Hi Luddy!_

_Yes I am in math but we have a sub today and are watching some Disney movie so it's fine. Anyways thanks for the notes they're really helpful! And my locker isn't __that__ messy I can find everything … if you give me some time… but that's besides the point. Anyways I just remembered in art the teacher gave me another project to do while everyone else finishes the first one since I'm really good and quick but she said I could freely choose what I wanted to do but the only rule is it must be stippled (that's the project we're working on the one with the dots.) Anyways I'm not sure what to do, hmmm do you have any ideas? If you do let me know. And yes I eat with both Kiku and Lizzy now. Lizzy is really nice and is a really good photographer! So we have fun taking random pictures sometimes I should have her send them to me so I could show you. Hmmm I'll ask her tomorrow if she can. Also Nonno said he booked me the really nice dentist so it shouldn't be that bad… I hope… Oh well… Have a nice rest of the day since I probably won't see you after giving you this note. =)_

_Luv, Feli_

Feliciano,

I don't think I'm the person to ask about art, but maybe try doing a picture of something you like (Pasta for example). Also, instead of writing me that note you could have gone over the math notes for your test next week, or made up some of the assignments your missing, but seeing as you already wasted that opportunity I won't bother getting angry. Still, you really should put more focus in your school work.

It's a shame you have a dentist appointment today because I actually have to stay after school and tutor another student in my calculus class, so it would be easier than normal to pick you up afterwards. I hope I got this note to you before you left for the dentist, but if not I'll give it to you in the morning.

Well the other student is here now so I'll cut the note of here.

Ludwig

P.S. I think I know Lizzy, she might be the odd girl in my history class (she's not too odd, she just giggles and squeals a lot during class). She seems like a good friend for you.

Journal

_Hello again. So today was nice…well mostly nice the dentist was terrible. They told me I have 3 cavities! =( Anyways Luddy stayed after school to tutor someone so I got to see him before I went to the dentist it was nice especially because he even bothered to write another note. This was a good idea I'm so glad Kiku suggested this to me. Today Kiku, Lizzy, and I sat behind the science building again since no one really goes there. We talked about the notes I wrote to Luddy yesterday and also what I could do to try and hint at my feelings for him without coming right out and saying it. Most of the ideas were weird like Lizzy told me I should ask him random questions like what color underwear he was wearing but I think Luddy would be more weirded out by that then think of it as something someone close to him should ask. Also Kiku recommended drawing some pictures of different things that mean Love on the notes but I think Luddy would be madder that I'm wasting time in class drawing than amazed by my pictures. Sigh this is so complicated why can't love just be easy? Sometimes I wish I was born a girl so that it wouldn't be thought weird for me to love Ludwig this much. Anyways till tomorrow._

_Love, Feliciano_

Entry 28

Today Feliciano didn't come over (he had a dentist appointment), so I got more work done on my car than I usually do. I guess that was the only perk, otherwise it was kind of lonely without him here. Gilbert was out with Francis so I had the house to myself until my Mutter und Vater got home from work.

I really enjoy passing notes with Feliciano. It's nice to know he thinks about me during class. It's also a nice way to waste time if I finish the assignments early. Because I had to tutor Roderich after school again, I decided to wait after until Feliciano got out of his 7th period so I could give him the note I wrote during Calculus. Even though I had to wait about twenty minutes, it was worth it because he seemed really happy to see me. He even hugged me, which of course I got all awkward because of. I hope he doesn't think I hate it when he does things like that. I don't know why I always panic when he does something like that in public, but every time my heartbeat get uneven and the whole area seems to get hotter. I know it is wrong for me to enjoy that feeling so much, but I can't help it. I really have strong feelings for Feliciano. Ever scene that unmentionable day sophomore year I have.

It's still too early to go to bed. I wonder if Feliciano is still up. I think I'll cut the entry off here and try calling him. (Just to make sure he did alright with his math today).

**A/N: Like I mentioned I will try to post these as often as possible but no promises other than you're free to angrily message me if it takes long than two weeks. Rate and review please and thank you! =)**


	3. Day 3 Wednesday

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a little while my uncle was in a really bad accident shattered his femur and tibia and will need a total knee replacement and that's not even the half of it so I've been a little stressed. Anyways here you go. Also the usual I don't own Hetalia whish but don't and please enjoy the chapter.**

**EDIT: Thanks for the correction **** it has been fixed "Naja" means something along the lines of "well."**

_Hey Luddy? _

_Have you had cavities before? Do they hurt really bad when they get fixed cause Nonno made an appointment for me next week to have them fixed and I'm kinda scared. Also I think I lost my math book again I remember I took it home but then it disappeared… Hmmm I wonder where it could be… Anyways how much do you think it costs to replace 1 wait… no 2 text books? I forgot I lost my Grammar book too. Oh yea Francis said he was having a party at his house this weekend. It sounds like fun. Want to go with me? He said I could invite a couple of friends. I'm pretty sure your brother is already going. I'm going to invite Kiku and Lizzy too so you could meet Lizzy if you go! Anyways the bell just rang so I guess I'll see you soon. =)_

_Love, Feli_

Feliciano

From now on I am going to have all of your books in my locker and you will have to ask me for whatever one you need for the class and give it back right after. Honestly, how hard is it to keep track of a few books? I'm not going to bother looking for them either because you need to learn your lesson (but if I do happen to find them I'll let you know).

I've never gotten a cavity so I wouldn't know if they hurt or not. Ask Gilbert, he would know. He's had seven or some other ludicrous amount of them filled.

Gilbert already told me I had to come to Francis' Party, so I will see you there. Unless you want me to give you a ride, which I can do.

I actually already met Elizaveta. She was the girl I mentioned from my History class. She introduced herself today and, I'm not sure what you told her, but she insists she would be a good friend for me. (I think her words were, romantic aid?)

Also, today I have to stay after for tutoring again and get my hair cut. If you wouldn't mind coming along I can still pick you up after you finish 7th and I finish tutoring. Other than that, have a nice lunch.

Ludwig

_Luddy!_

_AHHH! You met Lizzy? What else did she happen to say? Nothing weird right? She can be really weird sometimes! If she did say anything weird ignore it she's just being silly. Also she said that she'll send me the pics that she has taken during lunch so I'll email them to you tonight. Also if you could take me to the party that would be good since my family will be out that weekend they're going to a winery or something and they're leaving Lovino and me home alone. And sure I wouldn't mind waiting with you to get your hair cut hmmm maybe I should get mine cut too… It has gotten pretty long… well I have some money on me from helping at Nonno's restaurant. Anyways I txt Gilbert like you told me to and he said that they use a needle to numb you so you don't feel it. A needle. I'M REALLY SCARED NOW I HATE NEEDLES! What if the mess up and don't numb me enough and then it really hurts and then I start to bleed a lot because they mess up and I choke and die on my blood! AH! I'm really reeeeaaaalllyy scared! Why didn't I brush my teeth better! I don't want to go is it really bad not to have them fixed? Cause if not maybe I just won't get them fixed then I won't have to deal with needles! Yea that sounds good I just won't go to the appointment it's not like a few cavities will kill me… That was the bell… I guess I'll see you in a few… bye _

_Feli_

Feliciano,

She didn't say anything too weird, mostly just asked me a bunch of odd questions. She seems nice enough and I think she does well in the class, so it shouldn't be a problem that she decided we would be partners for the upcoming project.

Tell me when you want to be at the party and I'll pick you up. If you want to get your hair cut, the place is rather inexpensive. The guy I'm tutoring recommended it (who I found out is dating your friend and is apparently my Bruder's enemy).

Don't be afraid of the dentist. They are professionals and wouldn't make that kind of mistake. If it would help you at all maybe ask if someone can go back with you, like your Mutti or Bruder. In the end though, it would have been better had you brushed your teeth. I do every morning and night and I don't have any cavities so you should trying doing that. It's not hard if you set up a routine and stick by in every night.

Other than Elizaveta's weird interrogation and my brother's anger at the kid I am tutoring, my day had been rather uneventful, so I leave the note off here. See you after 7th.

Ludwig

P.S. I found both your books. You left them in our English class and I found them when I went to check something there.

_LUDDY! _

_Guess what? I got a B on my math test! Isn't that amazing I'm so excited right now! And I'm only writing this because we have like 5 minutes left in class and our teacher is finishing passing back the tests. Also thanks for finding my books! Mama was going to be really mad at me if I lost them this year since she had to pay a lot for the ones I lost last year. Also the party starts at 8 so pick me up at like 8:30 so we're not too early. And Hmmm maybe they would let Nonno back with me he's the only one in our family who's not afraid of needles… Also the hair cut place sounds good so I'll go with you and get mine cut too! And just so you know when Lizzy gets into a project she gets into it so don't be surprised if your project blows everyone else away with all your info and all her design knowledge. Anyways I guess I'll see you after 7__th__ bye bye._

_Love, Feli_

Feliciano,

I am writing you because the student I am tutoring still isn't here and I have nothing to do, but wait for him. Congratulations, on the math test. Now, we just need to put in a little more time after school tutoring and you could get an A next time. (Though a B is a great improvement). Maybe before that thought we should start working more on English. At least your passing now, but it would be good if you could improve in that class too.

Having your Grossvater go back with you sounds like a good idea, it will probably help you. Gilbert still makes Mutti go back with him, though I know he will deny that if anyone asks. (He has some weird fear of being kid napped or something, his words are they will want to capture me for my awesomeness'). I always wonder if it doesn't suffer from some sort of delusional fantasy disorder.

The guy is now 15 minutes late, so I'm going to see if he got lost. (Although, he is a senior he says he gets lost on campus a lot). I'll cut the note of here. Though I'm not sure if I really need to give it to you, because I can tell you all this in person. Well I already wrote it and I don't want to waste paper, so I'll give it to you anyways.

Ludwig

P.S. Why are you taking so long to get out? Did you get in trouble for not doing the work again?

Journal

_O/O Wow! Where to start? Well today after school I went and got my hair cut with Luddy since he was going anyways. (The lady didn't do that good of a job and tried to cut my curl!) Anyways after that I went to Luddy's to work on math homework and once we finished it then we went to walk his dogs. He gave me the smallest one to walk but still even though that dog was small it was really strong. So as I was walking it the dog pulled me over trying to get something or rather and I scraped up my knee really badly! It really hurt! So because my knee was all scraped up Luddy offered to carry me! I was so happy! So of course I said YES! It was really kinda sexy how he carried me and still managed to walk all of the dogs! Anyways when we got back to the house Luddy was cleaning my knee and bandaging it and he was really very concentrated on what he was doing so I leaned in to watch him and when he looked up to ask what I was doing our faces were so close together! I was so caught up in the moment I was about ready to kiss him but instead we both just stayed there staring at each other for what felt like forever and it looked like Luddy was about to kiss me but then his brother walked in and he snapped out of it and blushed really badly hmmm I wonder why… Anyways after that happened Luddy offered to take me home because I "hurt my knee because of him" (He's so cute when he's being nice!) so I accepted his offer and the drive was really quite except for the pounding of my heart it was so loud I thought for sure Luddy would hear it! (Then when I got home I saw someone dropping my brother off hmm wonder who it was…) But after he dropped me off I kissed his cheek as usual and went straight inside to write this! I still can't believe this happened! I have to talk to Lizzy and Kiku tomorrow and see what they think maybe they'll know what it means… But now I can't help but think maybe he likes me too! Oh I hope he does I really love him so much! Anyways till tomorrow…_

_Love, Feli_

Entry 29

I almost kissed Feli.

I'm not entirely sure, why, or what on earth possessed me when I almost did, but I almost did. I almost kiss him. In fact, if Gilbert hadn't come in when he did, I probably would have kissed Feli. I should probably explain what exactly happened. (Mostly so I can make sense of it).

After getting our hair cuts, we came back to my house and worked on math. The dogs were bugging us, so I decided we should walk them and Feli really like the idea. After not walking more then a few blocks Gilbert's new dog (which I have yet to train) heard of squirrel or something and ran off. It wouldn't have been such a big deal if Feli hadn't been the one walking him. So after being drug by the dog quite a ways, Feli was scratched up and crying. I carried him home, because I didn't want him tripping again and he was crying so I assumed he wouldn't want to walk.

When we got back I cleaned him up and started putting some bandages on him. That's when it happened. I looked up to see if he was still crying and his face was really close and neither of us said anything and before I knew it we were almost kissing.

Then Gilbert came in and things got awkward and I finished bandaging him up and then took him home. We didn't talk very much on the way to his house.

When I got back Gilbert was an Arschloch and wouldn't drop the subject and told me to 'fuck him, already' to which I hit him in the back of the head and went to my room.

Naja, I still have homework to do and I don't feel like reflecting on the subject anymore, so I'll cut off here.

Ludwig

**A/N: Hehe did u enjoy this one as much as I did it ended so cutely! Anyways please rate and review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Also a huge thanks to all those people that have commented on the story thus far it means a lot!**

**EDIT: Thanks for the correction **** it has been fixed "Naja" means something along the lines of "well."**


	4. Day 4 Thursday

**A/N: HAHAHA yea sorry about the longish wait I've been stressing about this summer externship I start Monday so I figured I'd update before then since it'll probably be two-ish weeks till the next chapter is up sorry but working eight hours a day in the medical field is tiring. Anyways the usual Hetalia doesn't belong to me yada yada yada… On to the story…**

_Hey Luddy!_

_Yesterday was really fun oh and guess what I overheard my brother talking on the phone with some one last night and he said something about loving a tomato bastard hmmm do you know a tomato bastard? And what possessed the people during the revolutionary war to wear such weird cloths we're watching a movie and the people in it are dresses so funnily (I think that's a word…) Anyways I had a lot of fun yesterday even though the dog drug me quite a ways and my knee still hurts… but that's besides the point it was fun! Oh and isn't next week mid terms or something like that? I can't remember but if it is doesn't that mean our lunches change for that week? Maybe we'll have lunch together! That would be so much fun if we have the same lunch Kiku Lizzy and I meet up behind the science buildings since it's away from everyone else. Anyways the bell just rang so see you in a few!_

_Love, Feli _

Feliciano,

I think Gilbert makes fun of Antonio by calling him that, but I doubt its Antonio. (Lovino hates him more than me).

Yesterday was fun, though I think next time I will walk all the dogs. I'm sorry you got hurt. I hope your knee if feeling better and that it didn't do anything to make you even worse in PE. I told Gilbert to spend more time training that dog, but he's too busy doing who knows what with Francis and Antonio. In the end, I should have just done it myself when he first got the dog.

Next week is Midterms (do you want to study on Sunday?) and I will know my lunch schedule by tomorrow and I'll tell you then. It would be nice to eat with you and Kiku again, Liz too. Also, you weren't kidding about her. I'm glad she demanded we be partners. Usually I end up doing most of the work, but she is holding her fair share.

Our fashion will probably look weird to people in the future too.

The bell is about to ring so I'll cut off here.

Ludwig

_Luddy!_

_Don't worry about my knee it got me out of PE so I'm happy. =) Anyways yea studying Sunday would be fine but how about we do it in the afternoon because I think we'll be pretty tired after the party. Oh and watch out for your brother I overheard a rumor that there's going to be alcohol there and I know he and his friends like to get into trouble like that. Also since I'm in math I'll keep this not short see you in awhile._

_Love, Feli_

Feliciano,

I guess it is alright that you kept the note short, but it would be better to just not write one in the first place. Still, you are doing much better so I won't get angry (this time). Sunday afternoon sounds like a good idea. Whenever you want to come over just call me and I can come pick you up, or someone can drop you off.

My Bruder probably would do something like. Maybe if I help him get Bier from our Vati to bring he won't bother causing any issues.

I have to finish taking notes, so I will cut this off here. Have a nice time in your last classes.

Ludwig

…_Luddy…_

_I need brain bleach…Why? Because I just saw Mr. Kirkland and Mr. Jones making out in Mr. Kirkland's classroom… I left my choir folder there so I had to get it at the start of class and the door was open just a crack and Mr. Kirkland's shirt was coming off… ewwww that's just gross I do not want to know my teachers personal lives… Do I really need to go to English anymore? Because after that ugh (shudder)… Don't get me wrong if they want to swing that way have at it just not in school where students could see you… Sigh and because of that I wasn't able to get my choir folder so I got in trouble… Not fair just because I really didn't want to interrupt them (really it would have been waaaaaaay too awkward) I get in trouble not fair… Oh but don't tell anyone because that would be really mean. I mean if they love each other that's fine but you know how other students can be… So yea let's keep this our little secret, okay? Anyways see you in a few._

_Love, Feli_

Feliciano,

...Thank you for that scaring information. I think English is going to be very awkward now. (Though, I'm not that surprised).

I didn't tutor Roderich today, so I went home for a while before coming back to get you. (I'm waiting in my car right now). Gilbert, Francis, Antonio and oddly Lovino were there. It was very odd and I spent most of the time in the garage looking at my car.

I was going to write more, but you are coming out now, so I give you more details on the situation then.

Ludwig

**Journal**

_Hey there!_

_WOW. Remember when I said that someone dropped fratello off at the house and I didn't know who it was? Well today afterschool at Luddy's I found out! So Luddy's brother and his friends were there as well as fratello and we were all hanging out having a good time when suddenly Toni kissed fratello on the cheek! Everyone got really quiet and then fratello started to freak out and hit Toni but he only laughed and pulled fratello down to sit on his lap then fratello went red (kinda like the pasta sauce we had with dinner last night) and was quiet eventually he got tired of the suggestive looks that Gilbert and Francis were giving Toni and him so he made Luddy drive us home. Also I saw Mr. Kirkland and Mr. Jones kissing today I always thought that they would be cute together they were always looking at each other when they thought that no one was looking at them I'm happy for them. I told Luddy about it but he seemed to find the whole thing very awkward so I didn't really mention it after school much. Anyways like I mentioned I would I talked to Kiku and Lizzy about the almost kiss yesterday after getting Lizzy to calm down from her squeals and giggles they said exactly what I had been thinking Luddy probably likes me too! I really hope that I'm right but I don't know how to ask him it's not like I can walk right up to him tell him I love him and then kiss him when he says it back…(If he says it back…) Gah! I can't wait till the party this weekend maybe I'll find some way to ask him while we're there. Oh well till next time…_

_Love, Feliciano_

Entry 30

The entire situation yesterday seems to have been forgotten. That or I was the only one that saw it as an 'almost kiss'. I was sure things would have been awkward, but Feliciano acted as normal as usual. I find it weird that I am a little disappointed. I'm not sure if I would be happier if he would have avoided me or acted strange, but at least then I would know I wasn't just imagining things yesterday.

That's enough on that topic though.

Apparently, Mr. Kirkland is dating Mr. Jones. I'm sure everyone saw that coming. Although, I would never do anything like they did on school grounds, I'm still a little bit jealous of them. Again, though, I don't want to write any more on the topic of Feliciano.

When I came home today Gilbert and his friends where destroying the house with Lovino. Lovino is apparently dating Antonio or is in some sort of very odd friendship with him. Gilbert is asking me to sabotage Roderich, by tutoring him poorly. (I'm not entirely sure what he has against Roderich, he seems nice enough to me. Though he gets lost every five seconds and won't shut up about his piano). Francis pisses me off.

It's really bothering me that Feliciano was acting completely normal today, but I'm not writing anymore on that so I'll cut off here.

**A/N: Okay so as we've mentioned a few times now there party on Saturday and we want your opinion. Would you like us to keep this strictly journal and notes or would you like to be there at the party via texting? PM or leave a response in the comments unless a couple people are either for or against it PJCole and I will just decide depending on how we're feeling… Anyways please rate and review I love it when I get complements or constructive criticism to work off of for our story till next time...**


	5. Day 5 Friday

**A/N: HAHA forgot to add this thanks to everyone who reviewed and as you can see in the reviews everyone seems to want texting included in the story therefore we shall give the people what they want. Also the usual stuff I don't own Hetalia so on so forth… Anyways onto the story. **

_Luddy! _

_I'm so excited for tomorrow the party is going to be so much fun! I wonder what I should wear… hmmm what are you wearing? Oooo you should wear something blue it'd make your eyes pop! Hmm maybe I should wear a beige or brown… Oh yea I talked to fratello last night to try to find out more about him and Toni but all he'd do is blush and say "shut up" hmmm I wonder how long they've been together because I know they are together because the last time he acted this way was with his last fling (some Turkish guy) he was really mean though so I think that's where he got his trust issues… Well Toni is really nice so he'll be good for him! Also I heard a rumor that your brother really likes Lizzy maybe that's why he wants you to sabotage Roderich. I'll ask Lizzy at lunch and see if she knows anything. Anyways I sorta sprung my ankle during PE haha yea… warm-up jog… so I'm sitting here in the nurse's office with ice on my ankle and I'm able to write this because Mr. Jones let me leave early and get dressed he's really a nice guy. Anyways I'll probably have a limp for a few days which really sucks because the party will have lots of dancing and I won't be able to dance very much. I love dancing! So this makes me really sad… Oh well… that was the bell so I guess I'll come find you now see you in a few._

_Love, Feli_

Feliciano,

This is exactly why you need to work out more. During a warm up jog, really? If you jogged more, you'd be better at it and wouldn't hurt yourself so much. I'm surprised you've made it this far in life with how often you trip and fall on daily bases...Well, at least you didn't hurt yourself too badly. Try and keep off of it as best you can. Hopefully it will feel better by tomorrow night.

I wasn't planning on wearing anything in particular to the party. I will most likely end up in one of my black shirts and jeans. (I don't know if I own anything that is blue, other than the button up I got for the math-leets)

Antonio is a decent guy, though he hangs around my Bruder, so I don't know how far you can trust him. He does seem better than Francis though.

Liza is acting very odd today and has tried to steal this from me a few times. She keeps giggling and looking at me very strangely. It's really bothering me, so I'm cutting the note off here.

Ludwig

_Luddy,_

_Ahhh! Lizzy again! I'll talk to her and tell her to leave you alone but you wouldn't have that problem if you would have written me back last period. Meanie I thought you were really mad at me cause you didn't write back! Anyways I talked to Lizzy about the whole Gil and her thing did you know they used to be like best friends in elementary school? Also apparently Lizzy was Gil's first kiss or something like that so maybe he really does like her? Also black is so boring and it'll probably be pretty dark on the dance floor so you won't stand out at all! So you can't wear black! And why would I inflict more exercise on myself when I'm already this clumsy? Oh and don't tell anyone about Lovi he's still really sensitive about the whole ordeal I only told you because I know I can trust you. See you later._

_Love, Feli_

Feliciano,

It's not the end of the world if I don't write you back the second I get your note. German was especially busy today, so I didn't have time. Don't just jump straight to the conclusion that I hate you.

That's why Liza looks so familiar. I was wondering where I knew her from. Now that I think about it she use to come over a lot when I was younger. I don't remember it very well, but she and Gilbert did hang out a lot. It wouldn't surprise me if that was the issue he had with Roderich.

You wouldn't be as clumsy if you trained more. (Though I don't think it would be that great of an idea to risk it).

I shouldn't be writing this right now anyways (Calculus is busy today too, but I don't want you panicking again), so I will cut the note off here.

Ludwig.

P.S. Have fun in 7th period. Don't get in trouble again.

_Luddy,_

_Why does this teacher hate me? Seriously he wrote me up for asking a question. A reasonable question too. I simply asked why we had to read such ancient stories and he got really mad! It's not fair! Grrr I hate this class! Also I think my shoe is getting too tight and it's pressing on my ankle which is now really, really hurting! And now it's all red. I can't wait till this class is over I wanna go and put more ice on my ankle. Stupid PE, stupid warm-up jog, stupid school requirements… Well everyone is packing up so I'll see you soon._

_Love, Feli_

Journal

_It's me again. Today was a mix of good and bad mostly good… So Lizzy is apparently bothering Luddy again (I already told her to leave him alone!) and it's making Luddy feel awkward. Sigh I texted here earlier and asked her to stop and she replied "I will when you two finally admit you love each other" what does that mean? She doesn't know for sure he loves me… Perhaps it's wishful thinking but maybe she does? And maybe Gilbert does too he always has a certain look on his face every time Luddy and I get together… Hmmm… Well anyways today I sprung my ankle badly and I can't even put weight on it right now when I got home Mama ran out to buy me a brace so I could walk on it easier but before that when I got out of class today Luddy was so sweet he saw how badly I was limping and ran over to help me (well half carry me) to his car. Then when we got to his house he made me put my foot up and ice it but he sat next to me on the couch so it was fine. He wanted me to work on some of my review packets but I really didn't want to so he got a little mad and said something about not going to the party I got a little mad about that because I've been looking forward to this. I need something fun to do and what's more fun than a party? Then I apparently fell asleep while waking some TV while Luddy studied… I didn't get home till about 7:30…I started watching TV around 5… I woke up on Luddy's shoulder… So either I had just fallen there or I fell asleep on his shoulder earlier and he just let me stay there hmmm…It's probably the former Luddy doesn't really like physical contact. Anyways Mama and Nonno are leaving now so I'm going to see them off I'll write about the party tomorrow… Till then…_

_Love, Feliciano_

Entry 31

Today, Feli managed to sprain his ankle during a warm up jog. At first I didn't think too much of it and just told him to stay off of it, but after school he was limping badly. (I feel bad for not worrying much when he first told me). When he came out, I decided to help him to the car because the limp was very bad. I thought about taking him straight home so he could rest on it, but I didn't. When we got back I made sure he put ice on it and I sat with him on the couch. I'd planned to get some work done on the car, but I didn't want him to try walking if he followed me. I also didn't want to just leave him alone watching T.V. He would never work on his review packet alone.

On that topic, I really don't understand how he thinks it's fine to just skip the review packets. He says they don't count for credit, but he needs to do them if he wants to be prepared for the tests. We argued for a bit on that topic. I even mentioned that he shouldn't go the the party (which I don't think he should go to with his hurt ankle), but he pouted about it so I dropped the subject.

I finished working while he watched T.V. and at some point he fell asleep on my shoulder. I was done with my work by then so I just watched some of the Fussball games my Bruder recorded and let him sleep. It was a bit awkward when my Vati got home, but he just went straight to reading his paper as if Feli sleeping on me was a normal occurrence. (Which it might as well be). I took him back later than usual and he apologized for falling asleep on me. I don't know why that made me sad, but it did. It didn't bother me at all that he fell asleep like that. In fact, I actually made me slightly happy.

I would say more about my day, but the entry is already much too long so I'll cut off here.

**A/N: Once again thank you for all the reviews and complements to the story we shall update as soon as possible. Thanks and please keep the reviews coming it makes us want to write faster in spite of our hectic schedules and we love feedback both positive and constructive. Ta Ta for now.**


	6. Day 6 Saturday

**A/N: Okay since you guys are like the nicest people ever and review a lot and make us love you so much we decided to write this for you. One thing before you read: pay attention to the times if you don't you'll miss some of the story. Usual I don't own Hetalia so on… Onto the story…**

**[Feliciano] 8:04 Msg:**

Hey Luddy what type of shirt are you wearing?

**[Ludwig] 8:06 Msg:**

A black T-shirt.

**[Feliciano] 8:10 Msg:**

Ah! That's so boring! Anyways I can't find anything to wear!

**[Ludwig] 8:12 Msg:**

It's not boring. Just wear something comfortable. And clean.

**[Feliciano] 8:16 Msg:**

Should i go with button up 3/4 sleeves or the white t-shirt with that nice italian scarf nonno bought me?

**[Ludwig] 8:24 Msg:**

Hey this is Gilbert! Lud is driving! He says wear the scarf. Cuz you'd look super hot!

**[Ludwig]** **8:25 Msg:**

I didn't say that. Ignore Gilbert. He is stupid.

**[Feliciano]** **8:27 Msg:**

Haha okay i'll wear the scarf. See you in a few.

**[Feliciano] 9:13 Msg:**

Hi Luddy!

**[Ludwig] 9:15 Msg:**

Why are you txting me? I'm sitting right next to you.

**[Feliciano]** **9:17 Msg:**

Cause the music is really loud so i can't hear you.

**[Ludwig]** **9:18 Msg:**

It is loud.

**[Feliciano]** **9:20 Msg:**

So... do you see any one you like here?

**[Ludwig] 9:26 Msg:**

Yes.

**[Feliciano]** **9:28 Msg:**

Ooooo point them out? I wanna see.

**[Feliciano] 9:29 Msg:**

Go dance with her she's pretty.

**[Ludwig]** **9:31 Msg:**

Are you sure?

**[Feliciano] 9:32 Msg:**

Yea besides i see Lizzy so i'll go talk to her.

**[Ludwig] 9:33 Msg:**

Alright. I'll come back in a few songs.

**[Feliciano] 9:34 Msg:**

Okay.

**[Feliciano]** **9:56 Msg:**

Hey hey luddy guess what i like pasta hehehe

**[Feliciano]** **10:00 Msg:**

Hey luddy did you know that if you drink punch people's faces begin to look funny haha lizzy has three eyes

**[Ludwig] 10:02 Msg:**

Where are you?

**[Feliciano] 10:24 Msg:**

In a room hehe

**[Ludwig]** **10: 25 Msg:**

Gilbert nor Liza have seen you? Where did you go? How much punch did you drink? Can you tell me what's in the room?

**[Feliciano] 10:30 Msg:**

Shhh i can't tell you we're playing hide and seek hehe

**[Ludwig] 10:32 Msg:**

Can you give me a hint?

**[Feliciano] 10:36 Msg:**

It has a picture in it hehe

**[Ludwig]****10:37 Msg:**

Can we not play games right now? No one has seen you since 10. Where are you?

**[Feliciano] 10:42 Msg:**

Hey why is this floor so green? It doesn't look like carpet.

**[Ludwig] 10:43 Msg:**

Verdammt Feli. Where are you?

**[Feliciano] 10:50 Msg:**

Peek-a-boo i see you

**[Ludwig] 10:51 Msg:**

How? Where are you? Stop playing games.

**[Feliciano] 10:53 Msg:**

Look i'm like that girl in titanic

**Journal**

Entry 32

Feliciano kissed me. On the lips. He kissed me. I was kissed by Feliciano. We were kissing.

Feliciano kissed me...and not just a kiss. I'm pretty sure at one point his tongue was in my mouth. Mine might of been in his. The whole thing is a blur, so I don't really know.

I would be very happy about this, but... he was drunk and once he was done failing at lifting my shirt (Yes, he did that too) he promptly... threw up all over my shirt. Once I took off my soiled shirt he started to black out. Once I caught him, I decided it would be best to take him home, so I had to walk around looking for Gilbert without a shirt on and a passed out Feliciano over my shoulder. It was possibly one of the most awkward situations in my life. I still am very confused about the entire thing, so I am going to just run through the whole night and try and make some sense of something.

I picked him up like I said I would. He looked really nice in the scarf, thought I'm still mad at Gilbert for texting him something like that. (But then again maybe Feli feels the same way, so it was okay to say something like that)? Once we got to the party, Gilbert found some Beer and I sat down with Feli in the (i think) living room. (Francis' house is huge and confusing. If I could I'd find the person who modeled it and hurt them, because the idiotic set up really annoyed me later into the night). He started texting me because the music was too loud. Then, he asked me if I liked anyone at the party. After some thinking I decided I would just be honest and say yes, but before I could say anything or hint at it being him, a girl from my math class came and asked me to dance with her. I was somewhat disappointed Feli was so encouraging about it, but now I'm not sure if he really was or if he was trying to hide his feelings too. I danced with her for a few songs before some other people from our class came by and I left unnoticed. I couldn't find Feli, but Gilbert came and made me help him pull a prank on Francis, so I didn't look very long for Feli.

And then he texted me, very odd things. I didn't reply at first because I was still helping Gilbert, but then I started to worry and went looking for him because he was sounding very odd. The rest is what I wrote above. (It took forever to find him because of the stupid house and how many rooms it has. Plus he was being very ridiculous and acting like it was a game).

He kissed me.

I think it's alright to assume that means he has some sort of feelings for me.

Maybe, I should tell him how I feel. Now that I know he probably likes me the same way.

I'm gonna sleep on the idea, so I'll cut this very long entry off here.

**A/N: Hehe spazing out right now? Come on I know you are. Anyways Feli is passed out so he didn't write an entry today so you'll have to just deal with Luddy's entry… Well not so much as deal but fangasm over… Anyways we'll upload the next chapter as soon as we can. Remember to rate and review. Till next time…**


	7. Day 7 Sunday

**A/N: Well since this was a short and easy chapter we were able to get it out quickly but Monday is going to be complicated so it may take a bit to put up but we'll try for a quick release… Usual stuff I don't own Hetalia such and such. Anyways onto the story…**

**[Feliciano] 10:38** **Msg:**

Luddy my head is pounding what the heck happened last night last thing i remember is talking to Lizzy

**[Ludwig] 10:47** **Msg:**

Someone spiked the punch. You drank a lot. I took you home after you threw up.

**[Feliciano] 10:50 Msg:**

Eww that explains the gross taste in my mouth god was the sun ever this bright before?

**[Ludwig] 10:53** **Msg:**

Get a glass of water and an aspirin. Drink the entire glass. You'll feel better. Thought, I'm guessing you are really hung over.

**[Feliciano] 10:56** **Msg:**

Okay and Luddy remind me never to drink again. See you around oneish?

**[Ludwig] 11:00** **Msg:**

Sounds good. I did warn you not to drink the punch after we heard the rumor.

**[Feliciano] 11:03** **Msg:**

It really didn't taste like it was... I think somewhere after the third glass it gets hazy...

**[Ludwig] 11:07** **Msg:**

If you were paying attention you would have noticed the smell. I could smell it from Gilbert's cup.

**[Feliciano] 11:12** **Msg:**

I didn't smell anything...

**[Ludwig] 11:15** **Msg:**

Well drink more water and tell me if you are feeling better.

**[Feliciano]** **11:22** **Msg:**

Okay and my head isn't pounding so much anymore so i should be fine for the study session so see you later bye

**Journal**

Okay so I didn't get the chance to write in you last night but hey I was drunk… (Well according to Luddy I was so…) Anyways I checked my messages from last night this morning and I must have been really drunk because I seemed to be playing hide-and-seek with Luddy. No idea why… Anyways the last thing I remember is talking to Lizzy about Luddy and how he didn't really put up that big of a fight when I told him to dance with that girl which made me kinda sad but I can't remember much after that other than more drinking… But Luddy said I threw up so I must have been really, really drunk. Anyways today when I went to go study over at Luddy's house he was acting really weird it was sort of well strange? I guess that a good enough word… But he was being abnormally nice and easy-going about everything even when I began to whine about doing the work he just sighed then smiled and went back to showing me how to work the problem out… It was strange and I can't help but thinking that something else happened at the party that he's not telling me but I guess I'll just ask Lizzy on Monday… Well it's getting late so night I guess…

Love, Feli

Entry 32

Feliciano doesn't remember what happened. I think I was expecting as much, but it would have been easier if he would have remembered. Then again, I guess I have the upper hand now. I can properly plan a strategy for this and makes sure everything goes well.

I thought about telling him today, but I read a How to Guide and it said the timing is very important, as well as the location.So, I am waiting until tomorrow so I can follow the instructions better. As far as location goes, it says to go somewhere the other person likes. At first I thought some place that has Pasta, but we don't go out for dinner so I decided to go with some place that has Gelato. He likes that about as much as Pasta, so it should be fine. I'll take him there and then we can go for a walk (the book said a nice walk is a good way to 'set the mood').and then I'll tell him.

I'm still trying to decide how to word it, but nothing sounds right in my head. I think I'll just come out and say it. I don't want to overly complicate things, so I'm going to keep it simple. The Guide said I should do that.

I going to finish reading the Guide, so I'll cut of here.

**A/N: Well there it was so we'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please rate and review. Till next time.**


	8. Day 8 Monday

**A/N: Hey guys so here's the next chapter… Thanks for all the support thus far and um I don't own Hetalia and I guess onto the story…**

_Hey Luddy,_

_Are you sure that I only puked on you? I feel like I'm forgetting something… Hmmm well maybe it happened while you were dancing with that girl so I'll ask Lizzy about it… Anyways since mid-terms start tomorrow will you be able to eat lunch with us? What's your schedule like? Oh and Friday I have to go get my cavities filled after school. (Bleck!) Oh well Nonno is coming with me so it shouldn't be that bad hopefully… and since we have a half day Friday want to come over after my appointment Nonno said he'd buy me some gelato if I don't run away during the appointment… But he said it had to be sugar free… Boo… Anyways the swelling on my ankle went down for whatever reason it got really bad on Sunday but as far as I remember I was sitting down most the time weird… Also it's starting to feel better it doesn't hurt to put pressure on it so much anymore! Oh that was the bell. See you soon! XD_

_Love, Feli_

Feliciano,

I didn't dance with the girl for very long, Gilbert made me help him with something. I couldn't find you until later in the night, neither could anyone else so I doubt Liza would know if anything happened.

I would be fine with coming over on Friday, just make sure Lovino knows this time. I don't want to repeat what happened that one time... Also you should try and eat more sugar free things. It might help with your cavity issues.

I'm glad your ankle is feeling better. I was worried with how swollen it was, so I'm glad it's gotten better. You should still try and stay off of it as best you can. Was gym alright well today?

I have the A lunch, so If that's the same as yours we can eat together, just tell me where to meet you.

The bell is about to ring, so I'll cut off here.

Ludwig

_Ludwig,_

_PE was fine I just had to walk the track. And I talked with Lizzy during lunch we need to talk meet me by the cafeteria after 6th._

_Feli_

**Journal**

_I…I think I messed up… During lunch today I talked to Lizzy about the party since I felt like I was forgetting something big something important and oh god I…I kissed Luddy…And when I went to talk to him about it I apologized because he has been acting strangely ever since the party that must be why he didn't want to hurt my feelings and since I didn't remember he was pretending to forget…God I… Ludwig… He… He hates me I'm sure of it he told me that he didn't want to drive me home and to not call him and the last thing he said to me hurts the worst he told me that he "Couldn't do this anymore…" What does that mean has he known all this time about how I feel and been disgusted by it? What if it does then that means he was only putting up with me to be nice and everything I… I've misread it all he was just trying to be a friend and god I'm so stupid what the heck about me is likeable all I do is constantly mess everything up and I'm not smart hell the only thing I'm good at is art and children can do that. I- I hate myself for being so worthless for being so oblivious for hurting Ludwig all this time with my stupid feelings. Ha what good are emotions for if they only make you hurt this bad when someone who you trust and care about, no not just care about LOVE, rips out your still beating heart and shatters it into pieces so small they might as well be called dust. _

_What was the point of all this? Why did I even try to get him to feel the same way about me in the first place? I guess it was stupid to assume he could ever…ever…ever love something like me… God it hurts so much my eyes feel raw from the tears I've been crying and it's hard to breath I feel like I'm being suffocated and nothing I do seems to help. _

_Lovino tried to talk to me earlier but I didn't really listen he mostly just hugged me while I cried saying things like "I know, it's okay, and after some time it won't hurt as bad" I know that's a lie. I know to this day Lovino is still haunted by nightmares of that Turk and I can hear him scream in the middle of the night sometimes when the nightmares get bad… It makes me afraid to close my eyes… Will I have to relive that moment over and over? Will I have to watch Ludwig walk away from me telling me that he doesn't want to deal with me anymore? I…I want to forget all this but I know the thoughts won't leave maybe Nonno will let me have some wine it seemed to help Mama after Papa died but then again Mama and Papa loved each other and it wasn't their fault that fate is cruel. Still I just want something to numb the sharp pain in my chest, something to ease the throbbing sensation in my head from the tears, something to turn my emotions off… Turn everything off for at least tonight then I'll try to put this behind me and move on with my life after all he was only the love of my life since half way through 9th grade how hard can it be… How hard could it be? Really…? _

_I ha I've written a lot today go figure I'd do that when my heart's broken rather than happy… Lovi is the nicest Fratello I know this moment he just brought me a large glass of wine and told me "Go to bed once you finish that" he can be nice sometimes of course those times tend to be when I'm crying like this but that's Lovi for you just as awkward with emotion as… Stupid stop thinking about him just down the drink and go to bed everything will be better in the morning maybe this is just my terrible nightmare… I wish…_

_Feliciano_

Entry 33

I'm not sure if I really want to write in this today, but I also really want to. I don't even know what I really want to say in this. What's the really the point in writing in it. It doesn't help anything. I probably won't feel any better after writing this. Yet, here I am. Writing in this pointless journal. About pointless things.

Verdammt. Every single entry in this book is about Feliciano. Every last one. Why did I let him become such a big part of my life? Why did I even think confessing would be a good idea? I should have know he'd never feel the same way.

I'm so stupid. Why on earth would I become so involved with him? My entire life revolves around him. Every day. Everything I do goes back to Feliciano somehow. My entire schedule is made just to make sure I see him almost every day.

It's probably good I wasn't able to confess. It just add more to the embarrassment of it all. I guess I should be thankful he straightened out the delusion I had that he shared my feelings before I had a chance to make a Dummkopf out of myself. Maybe I'll thank Liza for telling him about the kiss someday. Saved me a lot of trouble.

Might as well write what happened, it will keep playing my head anyways.

I'd been working on what to say to him, how to say it, when to say it. I'd gotten myself rather excited about telling him. I was honestly looking forward to going out. Then he wrote me that he need to talk to me about something Liza told him. I don't know why, but I wasn't worried. I think I was just blind or dumb. I had it in my head I'd ask if he wanted to go for Gelato after 7th, but when I got there he seemed kinda jumpy and worried. He started freaking out and apologizing, saying it was gross and that he was just drunk, that he didn't mean to, asking me not to be mad with him. I didn't want to believe he meant the kiss, so I asked him what he was talking about. I wanted him to say something else, anything else, but he didn't. He said he probably thought I was a girl, that he didn't want it to ruin our friendship. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't even look at him. I felt stupid, embarrassed. How did I honestly think he'd ever feel the same way? I just wanted to run away, I felt like an idiot, like a coward. And then he asked me if we were still friends.

I realized. I love him. I really love him.

I can't be his friend.

I can't even think of just going on like everything's fine. I can't really breath, thinking that all of it was in vain. That he'll never feel the same way. I don't know why it took me so long to realize just how much I love him, but I have and I can't go back from that.

I really wish I'd never gone to that party.

**A/N: So pretty nasty twist right haha… (friend whispers in ear) O-oh we were supposed to hook them up this chapter… Oh umm this looks bad… Ummm don't kill me please? Haha well this is awkward… Ummm I don't suppose you'd want to rate and review would you haha well until next time…**

**P.S. "Almost lover" by A Fine Frenzy and "Goodbye My Lover" by James Blunt are songs that go well with this chapter as far as what these two are feeling right now…**


	9. Day 9 Tuesday

**A/N: Have I ever mentioned I love you guys no? well I'm saying it now WE LOVE YOU GUYS! All the reviews and likes make my day! Therefore let me make yours by giving you another chapter. So Luddy wasn't very talkative today so um (delight?) yourselves in Feli, Gil, and Lizzy. BTW PJCole is Gil and I'm Lizzy. I don't own Hetalia and onto the story…**

Ludwig,

I'm sorry for what happened I never wanted to make you hate me. I know I'm weird and not that smart but I really do care about you… Please don't be like this we've been friends all this time I don't want something like this to come between us… I hope you get this note the teacher just collected the midterms I'm sorry I probably didn't do that well on the math one it was…hard. Please write back at least… Okay talk to you later…

Feli

**[Gilbert] 7:53 Msg: **

(1/2) Liza what the hell is going on? Lud is locked in the garage! Mutti had to bring him dinner because he refuses to come out! I know something went down (2/2) with him and Feli, but what the hell!

**[Lizzy] 7:59 Msg: **

(1/3)Gil remeber how i told u that feli and lud kissed at that party? Well i told feli and he freaked out and i think he assumed the worse. So he went to go (2/3) talk to lud and the whole thing blew up something like feli apologized for the kiss and lud took it the wrong way he probably thinks feli doesn't swing (3/3) that way then he told feli that he "couldn't do this anymore" and then he left feli alone that's really all i got out of feli at lunch today

**[Gilbert] 8:01 Msg: **

(1/2) Are you fucking kidding me! Verdammt Bruder! Why can't they just screw each other and get it over with! I'm seriously ready to bust down the door, he (2/2) didn't even bother to read that note Feli gave me, just tossed it in his bag and went to his cave!

**[Lizzy] 8:06 Msg:**

(1/2) I know what you mean feli didn't really even eat any of his lunch today and it was pasta! Try talking to ludwig and get his side of the story and refrain (2/2) from making any stupid comments please just let him talk and god help me gilbert if you mess this up...

**[Gilbert] 8:09 Msg:**

Hey I'm not an idiot, I can talk to my little Bruder! I'll txt you what he says later... if I can even get in that stupid garage. What the hell is he doing in there anyways?

**[Lizzy] 8:11 Msg:**

Okay i don't care when u txt me just do so i can talk to feli tomorrow and try to fix this

**[Gilbert] 8:13 Msg:**

Sure thing babe.

Journal

I feel sick. I don't know what to do… Why did I let myself get drunk? It was stupid if I thought I was hurting then ha look at me now I couldn't even answer a single question on my math final just because it reminded me of him… Every single afternoon seemed to roll through my mind every single moment, every laugh, every smile, even every scolding… What I wouldn't give to have him scold me about my math midterm now… My math teacher pulled me aside after class and tried to talk to me he said something like "What happened to that happy student of mine?" what did I tell him well I guess I told him the truth "I don't know…" He told me that once I was "feeling better" I could take the test again that'll make Mama happy.

Today when I ate (well stared at it mostly) lunch with Lizzy and Kiku they asked me what was wrong I didn't want to worry them so I told them it was nothing they didn't believe me it didn't help when Lizzy saw Gilbert and went to talk to him only to come back and make me tell them what really happened. Lizzy and Kiku seemed shocked huh go figure they would assume the same things I did well it doesn't matter anymore it's over I'll be lucky if he ever speaks to me again… If… if he even read the note I tried to give him, only I wasn't able to find him so I gave it to Gilbert and asked him to give it to Lu-… him. My guess is it's in the trash unread and unwanted…

Knowing that hurts, knowing that I won't be the cause of that loud laugh of his. I won't be there to do something silly that makes a genuine smile appear on his face. I won't get to laugh at the way his eyes sparkle when he gets a perfect score on his tests after going on about how he failed. I won't be able to see the way his face lights up when his Mama make his favorite meal (potatoes and wurst). I won't see him working on his car (no matter how many times I tell him it runs fine).

I… I don't want things to end like this but I can't see a way out of this downward spiral… I can't think of anything to do maybe if I was smarter I would be able to, maybe if I wasn't such an idiot this would have never happened… maybe if I was smarter I wouldn't feel this worthless. I said I should start moving on but I guess that's easier said than done we never really even gave a proper goodbye… But I don't think it would have helped any even if we did. In fact, it would probably hurt worse because that would mean that there's not even a remote chance of us being the same ever again.

I've always hated being his friend it made me feel like second best even though he's never had a girlfriend I wish that I was a girl life would be so much easier… If I was a girl then when I kissed Luddy at the party it would have been fine we could have just laughed about it and maybe have gotten together… Wouldn't that be nice. But that's not the hand I was given no I'm a boy therefore it should be weird for me to like another boy to want to hold his hand and kiss him and spend the rest of my life with him girls have life so much easier they can have any guy they want they could have my ah… well they could have Ludwig… Sigh why am I letting this get to me I need to just go to bed no use whining about the past. Till tomorrow…

Feliciano

**[Gilbert] 11:27 Msg:**

(1/2) OK I know there's no way ur sleeping so here's all I got out of my psycho little brother. He was pretty pissed off at me for poking, but then he just got quiet (2/2) and went to his room. I swear he was crying! CRYING! I don't even think he did that when we were kids! This is serious babe!

**[Gilbert] 11:33 Msg:**

(1/3)Okay so he basically got all pissed and said I have no right buggin him about it! I have no right? I'm his awesome big Bruder of course I have a right! Anyways, once he (2/3) was done getting all defensive he got all sad and serious. It's really depressing. He said he was stupid and that he was going to ask him out too. Apparently yesterday or something, but I guess Feli said something ab (3/3) out it being gross or something and so Lud got all upset and left. I tried to tell him he got it wrong, but he just told me to shut up and went to his room. He is being really un-awesome about all of this! It's pissing me off. How old is he? And he says I need to act my age. Stupid little Bruder

**[Lizzy] 11:36 Msg: **

O.O this could be a problem... i'll try to talk to him tomorrow after the final when he's stuck so he can't get away and then try to get him and feli to talk but i doubt they will feli seems just as depressed

**[Gilbert] ****11****:38 Msg:**

They are stupid. Just kiss already! It's driving me insane!

**[Lizzy] 11:40 Msg:**

I agree but they both are so innocent really neither one of them want to stick their necks out for fear of getting them chopped off

**[Gilbert] 11:42 Msg: **

And here I thought I taught my Bruder well. He is such a pansy. Maybe a pansy who could kill me with his thumb, but still a pansy!

**[Lizzy] 11:44 Msg:**

Well for now try not to piss him off further otherwise you'll make my job harder than it already is

**[Gilbert] 11:45 Msg:**

He'll be over it by tomorrow, he doesn't stay mad at me. You know we could always show them how it's done ;)

**[Lizzy] 11:47 Msg:**

Lovely idea but i have a bf gil anyways i'm going to bed night

**[Gilbert] 11:49 Msg:**

Yeah yeah. Good old what's his face. And yet I'm the one ur txting at midnight... Whatever, night babe

**A/N: Oh Gil how I love you and Lizzy always meddling that's not necessarily a good thing but we love them anyways. Once again LOVE YOU! Please rate and review. Till next time…**


	10. Day 10 Wednesday

**A/N: So here's the new chapter little later than the others have been but it was hard working out this one but it had been planned since oh about day 5ish but it was hard to do. Also to **** haha haha ha ha ummm read and see…? Also the usual stuff I don't own Hetalia and without further ado the next chapter…**

**[Lovino] 7:13 Msg:**

Bastard, are you picking me up today? Or are you gonna make me fucking walk?

**[Antonio] 7:15 Msg:**

Crap sorry Lovi woke up late give me a couple min and i'll be over

**[Lovino] 7:17 Msg:**

Good job, idiot.

**[Lovino] 7:19 Msg:**

Oh and your taking Feli too

**[Antonio] 7:20 Msg:**

Ah yes mi tomate's lovely complements so early in the morning and okay that's fine

**[Lovino] 7:22 Msg:**

Hurry up and get here. If I hear Feli sadly sigh one more time I will take my anger out on you!

**[Lovino] 7:24 Msg:**

That or I'll make you take my anger out on the bastard that's making him this sad. Fuck potato eating bastard! Making my fratellino all depressed. He's doesn't even feel like eating pasta!

**[Antonio] 7:26 Msg:**

Que? Your hermanito always eats pasta are you sure he's going to be okay with all this? Also almost at your house

**[Lovino] 7:29 Msg:**

I honestly don't know... and Fuck you! Now we are going to be fucking late for school. Good job, bastard!

**[Antonio] 7:30 Msg:**

Have you ever been late before when i drive you ;D

**[Antonio] 7:31 Msg:**

Here

**[Mathew] 9:13 Msg:**

Al, my TA just told me that his friend Feliciano Vargas is very depressed, possibly suicidal. I think you have him in one of your PE classes if you want to try and talk to him about it.

**[Alfred] 9:20 Msg:**

Thanks for the heads up i don't have him till tomorrow but i'll talk to him about it. BTW is this that french student of yours? How do you know he's not just pulling for attention since you've been busy recently. (wink)

**[Mathew] 9:23**

Msg: Alright, if he still seems bad we should tell the school councilor. Also, I am ignoring that last part. It's not my fault a student has a very unhealthy crush on me.

**[Alfred] 9:25 Msg:**

Yea yea and it's not your fault you slept with him either is it? Anyways i'll let some of his other teachers know so they can keep an eye out ttyl bro

**[Mathew] 9:27 Msg:**

Al, I swear nothing happened that night! I don't even know how he knew where I lived!

**[Alfred] 9:29 Msg:**

Sure you didn't...

**[Kiku] 12:08 Msg:**

Lizzy! I just overheard Jones-sensei and Kirkland-sensei talking about Feliciano. They said he is suicidal! Are you still with him? Can you make sure he is okay?

**[Lizzy] 12:09 Msg:**

Shit are you sure he just took off to his next class crap what was his next class shit tell some people that you know can keep their mouths shut to keep an eye out i'll go look for him also if you see lovino let him know just in case feli slips past everyone i'll try to talk to ludwig during class next period but i doubt he'll talk back to me

**[Kiku] 12:14 Msg:**

Alright. I'm not sure what his next class is, but I will txt Lovino and anyone else I can think of to watch out for him. If Ludwig won't listen tell Gilbert.

**[Lizzy] ****12:15 Msg:**

Will do

_Ludwig,_

_I'm not sure why I'm writing another one of these I guess it's cause Lizzy made me but I don't see the point you won't read it anyways. Still I mean what I said I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to get angry at me but I guess that's what I deserve I have been a pretty crappy friend. Well I told Lizzy this was the last note I would try since it hurts to think it's only going in the trash so why waste the paper… Pretty stupid huh well if you do read this I'm sorry I don't know what else to do or say to change your mind about me but tell you how sorry I am things ended up this way… Even if you don't read this note or if you do and still won't forgive me I guess I should just say good bye it was nice being your friend I'm sure you'll find a better one eventually…_

_Feliciano_

**[Lizzy] 3:02 Msg:**

Gil have you seen Ludwig or Feli anywhere?

**[Gilbert] 3:14 Msg:**

Sorry I was eating. I haven't seen Feli cuz my Bruder is still stupid, but lud is sitting next me. Why?

**[Lizzy] 3:16 Msg:**

Because Kiku told me today that he overheard mr jones and mr kirkland talking about feli and saying that he's suicidal and no one that i've asked has seen him since lunch

**[Gilbert] 3:17 Msg:**

WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?

**[Lizzy] 3:19 Msg:**

WHO THE HELL WOULD JOKE LIKE THIS!

**[Gilbert] 3:25 Msg:**

Okay okay! I just told Lud, he is freaking out, he says he's gonna go and make sure Feli is okay.

**[Lizzy] 3:26 Msg:**

I just hope he is i've tried to call him but he won't pick up

**[Gilbert] 3:38 Msg:**

Lud just left, he's going to Feli's house. I'll let you know when I find out anything

**[Lizzy] 3:39 Msg:**

Please do

**Calling Feliciano Vargas**

**3:37 call failed**

**Calling Feliciano Vargas**

**3:41 Call failed**

**Calling Feliciano Vargas**

**3:43 Call failed**

**[Ludwig] 3:46 Msg:**

Feliciano answer your phone!

**Calling Feliciano Vargas**

**3:50 Call failed**

**[Ludwig] 3:52 Msg:**

Verdammt! Feliciano, please answer your phone. This is not a good time to ignore it!

**Calling Feliciano Vargas**

**3:56 Call failed**

**Journal**

_Why does fate like kicking a person when they're down? Ludwig came over to my house today at first I wasn't sure why he was there but he had a panicked look in his eyes that said something was wrong I didn't find out what till Lovino got home and told me about the rumors going around school claiming I was suicidal… I'm not I can assure you just depressed, there is a difference. Anyways when Ludwig came into the bathroom I was just getting out of the bath (Trying to make my headache that I've had for the past few days go away. It didn't help.) so all I had on was a towel and the medication I was about to take for the pounding pressure in my head in hand. He paused for a moment (probably shocked by my lack of clothing) and then when he moved again it was to knock the pills out of my hand and question what I was doing and why I didn't answer my phone. I only told him about the phone since the answer to the pills should have been obvious seeing as the bottle read migraine relief. I just dropped my phone into the bath before I got in so it was broken I never received any messages or calls he seemed a bit relieved by that. I bent down to grab the pills this time he didn't stop me… I asked him what brought him here and he simply said rumors (huh go figure he'd pick now to listen to school rumors) after that he told me not to do anything stupid and then left… I know why he really came it was so he wouldn't feel guilty if I actually did kill myself. Ha what should it matter to him it's not as if he'd really care anyways he just doesn't want to be blamed. Sigh I can see where the rumors came from though life seems… worthless? (Good enough word…) I suppose I do seem a bit… who am I kidding I seem completely different than the old Feli even people I don't really know keep shooting me concerned looks. (It's getting annoying…) Oh well I don't have much else to say so I guess I'll go to sleep or something now even though it's only 7… Night._

_Feliciano_

Entry 34

I think I want to kill Gilbert. Why on earth did I think listening to something he says would be a good idea? Then again, I don't know what I would have done if what he said had been true and I'd done nothing to try and stop it. A world without Feli? I don't want to think about anything like that. I can't.

I don't really know why I believed he would do something like that. Maybe, I was just flattering myself. If I was it was subconscious. I don't remember think anything more than 'I have to stop him' or 'Please don't be too late'. I should know he wouldn't kill himself over something as stupid as... whatever it is that's happened between us.

I've been think all since yesterday and I still don't really know why I'm doing this. I don't want to end our friendship. I enjoy being with him. And yet, that's the same reason that I don't want to keep being his friend.

I've read every note I still have (most of them ended up with Feli) a good hundred or more times. That's basically all I did yesterday. Which is why I didn't write an entry. I didn't know what to write, I still don't.

Maybe I should let it go. Just tell him I've been stressed lately and I didn't mean to ignore him and... Just pretend nothing happened, go back to how it use to be?

I don't think I can do that. Just seeing him today made me feel like something was ripping or deflating or chilling? in my chest.

It's dumb of me to focus so much on everything with him, but no matter what I try and think about... it all goes back to Feli. So often that it's gotten hard to breath.I need to focus on something else, ignore how often I think about him. I want to stop thinking about it and yet, I can't. I don't know what would be better. What would hurt worse... staying his friend or never speaking again.

I've never felt this way.

**[Gilbert] ****7:32 Msg:**

If tomorrow you're wondering why I have a bump on my forehead, Lud kinda smacked me upside the head. Apparently we were wrong about Feli and that somehow made Lud see him in nothing but a towel and that is my fault.

**[Lizzy] ****7:36 Msg: **

Thank God i was so worried sorry about the bump but it was better to be safe than sorry in this case

**[Gilbert] ****7:41 Msg: **

Yeah, still I think you should come over and play nurse for me.

**[Lizzy] ****7:43 Msg:**

I would love too but i have to actually study for my AP bio midterm tomorrow. BTW do you know why feli wasn't answering his phone? It's not like him...

**[Gilbert] ****7:44 Msg: **

Fine, just let me die from head trauma... i see how it is. Also, i think I heard lud mumble something about dropping a phone in the bath, i think he meant feli did that.

**[Lizzy] ****7:47 Msg: **

Of course feli did sigh and i doubt ludwig hit you that hard but if it makes you feel better i'll kiss your bump tomorrow

**[Gilbert] ****7:50 Msg: **

I think you should just kiss me, but I'll take what I can get.

**[Lizzy] ****7:53 Msg: **

Haha how many times do i have to remind you i have a boyfriend be happy your even getting that

**[Gilbert] ****7:56 Msg: **

Yeah yeah I know. Roderich the 'great guy'. Whatevr. You better pay up tomorrow babe.

**[Lizzy] ****7:58 Msg: **

Of course Gil see you tomorrow and thank you for letting me know about feli it means a lot

**[Gilbert] ****8:01 Msg: **

Of course, what are extremely attractive friends for?

**A/N: We had no promises in this story so this idea was fair play, okay? Thank you every one for all the follows favorites and comments they make our days. XD Rate and review please. Till next time…**


	11. Day 11 Thursday

**A/N: HAHA hey guys we're not dead… Haha yea well this would have been out like two weeks ago but I couldn't get PJCole to write her part so grr she's like 60% to blame but I'm not blameless either I could have started awhile ago… We have good excuses though Pjcole was visiting Germany for about a week and then she moved away to her college in another state and both of us are starting our first years in college so we've been uber busy! Anyway as per usual we don't own anything but the idea and without further ado the next chapter…**

**Prompt**

"_Ay me! Sad hours seem long." __  
__― __William Shakespeare__, __Romeo and Juliet_

"_Because what's worse than knowing you want something, besides knowing you can never have it?" __  
__― __James Patterson__, __The Angel Experiment_

"Heart knows no sorrow like the sorrow of regretting."

― _Martha Lavinia Hoffman, Under the Violets Blue_

This semester we have studied common poetic themes: Loss, Regret, and Tragedy, as seen in the above quotes. These themes can relate to everyone, which is why they are so common. Using your own personal experience explain how these themes relate to your life or the life of others around you and why, therein, these themes are so common in both old and modern literature and poetry.

Feliciano Vargas

Mr. Kirkland

English 11

12-10-12

Midterm

Loss, regret and tragedy play a main role in the world around us they control they way people interact with each other seeing as no one wants to feel the pain of loss, the hopelessness of regret, or the sting of tragedy. This relates to my life in many ways such as my recent heart break that has made me feel all of the poetic themes listed above. Now I have the choice of how to deal with these pent up emotions whether I let my life end up in a tragedy like Juliet's or struggle to overcome the fear that the pain, hopelessness, and sting will never go away.

I originally assumed that once someone was a friend then they would always at least remain that way instead I recently discover how cruel the world could be filled with lies about friendship and feelings of love so easily torn apart. Once a close friend is ripped away from you the sense of loss is overpowering. When added up with feeling of a luckless romance and it feels as though you have died. The one person you clung to and focused your life around refuses to even spare a glance your way and when they do it's only to make sure they can't be held responsible for anything horrible happening to you. Every time it crosses your mind it feels as though you heart breaks over and over and over again.

Regret last a life time I have yet to see this but from the way it feels now I would have to agree. Why couldn't I just be honest with him from the beginning then perhaps I wouldn't have had to deal this hopelessness, this hurt… Perhaps it was bound to happen from the start. After all, what would someone as smart and strong as him want anything to do with someone as dumb and scrawny as me? I should be grateful I never told him now I don't have to know what his reaction would be. Now I know that it was bound to fail anyways after all it was a hopeless dream from the start, one small slip in my carefully woven façade and my entire world came crumbing down on me without a shred of mercy or any kindness. Yet even still I regret never saying it. I regret never telling him that _I Loved Him_.

This painful sting of tragedy why must it burn so much it make my eyes hurt night after night with no relief, no end in sight, no cure for the gaping wound it has left inside my heart. Can't this feeling just let me be? Can't I just forget so it won't hurt anymore? Why is that not possible? Why no matter how hard I try I can't get him out of my mind? I guess this is the punishment for wishing and hoping too much. Those hopes are crushed, those wishes never granted and that is always the plot for a good tragedy I hope God has amused himself enough. Because I'm tired of this play its time to draw the curtain close on this act and start the next one perhaps that act will be more humorous or romantic that this last one has been.

Even though tragedy, loss, and regret are seen many times in literature they are also seen many times in real life and continue to torment the people who come into contact with their step-sibling called love. Thus the loss I feel will someday (hopefully) disappear, the regret that eats at me every day with fade in intensity, and the tragedy that is my life will one day move onto a new brighter act given time. One day it'll get better just not today or tomorrow on anytime soon but one day for sure I'll get over it.

Ludwig Beilschmidt

English 11

12-10-12

Midterm Essay

In literature common themes are common for a reason. It could be because they are simple and well practice and therefore a safe resort for any writer. They have already been planned and structured, so there is no risk. Yet, that is probably not the reason for their common appearance. People write about people and people's feelings. They write about what people will read and relate to. They write for an audience of people who have feelings and the feelings that are common for all these people with feelings are the ones to write about. So, loss, regret and tragedy would be good topics. Everyone of the people with feelings are going to experience regret and loss and tragedy because other people have feelings that like to hurt other people's feelings. Plus, people are not smart and let their feelings go around getting hurt.

Loss is a simple feeling. Everyone knows it, maybe not as bad as some people do, but they all know it. It could be losing a toy or a candy. It could be losing a parent or a friend. It could be losing the will to go on with life because feelings like to make more feelings and go around hurting other feelings. Either way, loss is unavoidable for everyone. I have lost things before. Some were a notebook or a pencil others were friends. I moved out of Germany when I was younger and had to lose friends when I did. I also am not a sociable person, so I tend to lose friends anyways. I also assume things I shouldn't and make decisions without making sure of everything, so I lose things I never had in the first place.

Regret is another feeling people cannot avoid. Unless their life is perfect and everything goes according to their plans, everyone is going to regret something. I regret many things, like not training my brothers dog and believing he would do it or trusting a situation to prove something when it did not at all. People trust other people, ideas, their feelings all of which usually should not be trusted, so they get to regret. Especially if they trust their feelings, because feeling like to lie. Feeling making everything sound better than it is and trusting them will lead to regret. People lie too, so trusting people or their actions leads to regret too.

Tragedy is not as common as the other two. Some people think failing a test is a tragedy, but they don't know tragedy. Tragedy is a black hole of feeling killing other feelings. I use to believe failing a test or class is a tragedy, but not any longer. I lost something because of something I regret and it was tragic. Tragedy stays with someone after they experience it, so authors like to exploit that and write about it.

These three themes are common in writing because they are common in life. I have as much experience as the next person, which is why authors use these themes. Everyone can relate to them so they will go and read whatever the author writes just so they don't feel alone in their tragedy or regret or loss.

**[Arthur] 4:13 Msg:**

My students are imbeciles. Idiotic imbeciles

**[Alfred] ****4:15 Msg:**

...Why do you say that? Did they put a whoopy cushion on your seat again?

**[Arthur] 4:17 Msg:**

No, and don't pretend you didn't play a role in that. I am reading essays and two of them are stupid, simply stupid.

**[Alfred] ****4:20 Msg: **

Do i know these "idiotic imbeciles"?

**[Arthur] 4:22 Msg: **

Yes. Feliciano and Ludwig. Now I know why both of them have been so dreadfully sad as of late.

**[Alfred] ****4:26 Msg: **

And why is that?

**[Arthur] 4:30 Msg: **

They weren't together and I suspect something happened recently to prevent that further.

**[Alfred] ****4:32 Msg: **

...we are still talking about the same students right the peppy Italian and super serious German? Cause i'm pretty sure they are or at least were together...

**[Arthur] 4:34 Msg: **

I believed the same, but as far as I can piece together they were not a couple, though both seemed to want that sort of relationship.

**[Alfred] ****4:36 Msg: **

Then why didn't they have it? Its so obvious they love each other its nauseating

**[Arthur] 4:38 Msg: **

I'm not entirely sure, but from what I've gathered it would seem some event transpired which led them to believe the feelings where mutual. Before either could act upon this assumption, however, another event occurred which led to their falling out and them both believing they had been wrong about the others shared feelings.

**[Alfred] ****4:40 Msg: **

(facepalm) Are you kidding me? They sound like us back in the day...

**[Arthur] 4:41 Msg: **

Don't remind me.

**[Arthur] 4:42 Msg: **

I want to go smack both of these lads on the back of the head and tell them to kiss and make up!

**[Alfred] ****4:44 Msg: **

I feel the same seriously we were like ten times better at hiding it then they are! They fail majorly!

**[Arthur] 4:45 Msg: **

These essays make it so horribly obvious they are madly in love with one another. All they would need to do is read one another's and they'd know full well their feelings are returned.

**[Alfred] ****4:47 Msg: **

...Are you thinking what i'm thinking?

**[Arthur] 4:48 Msg: **

... I don't think so? What are you thinking?

**[Alfred] ****4:50 Msg: **

Oh come on you just said it switch their essays they probably won't figure it out till they get home and by then they'll be curious and read them there problem solved!

**[Arthur] 4:52 Msg: **

I can't knowingly give a student the wrong assignment!

**[Alfred] ****4:54 Msg: **

Artie you know you being the hopeless romantic that you are you can't pass this up! Come on what's the worst that can happen they kiss and make up?

**[Arthur] 4:58 Msg: **

Oh... Alright! But, if this comes back to bite me in the arse I'm blaming you!

**[Alfred] ****5:00 Msg: **

Hey the only person who'll be biting your arse is me ;D

**[Arthur] 5:03 Msg: **

Don't txt things like that!

**[Alfred] ****5:06 Msg: **

Well i wouldn't have to text them if you just came home already

**[Arthur] 5:12 Msg: **

I'll be home shortly, git.

**[Alfred] ****5:14 Msg: **

Can't wait babe. Love you

**[Arthur] 5:16 Msg: **

Love you too.

**Journal**

Sigh I think today was worse than yesterday if that's even possible… Today I had English with Ludwig that was… fun. When I got to class our eyes meet for a brief moment (but it seemed like a lot longer) he seemed to hesitate and looked like he was going to say something but he soon looked away and stared at his desk. He pretty much stared at it almost the whole time but sometimes it felt like he was looking at me probably just my imagination… When we received the prompt I though great could life hate me anymore? And for awhile I just stared at my paper not able to do anything just thinking about everything that has played out recently only when Mr. Kirkland called out that we had twenty minutes left (we had two hours to write) did I actually start writing. Then after everyone turned in their essays Mr. Kirkland excused us and Ludwig pretty much ran out of class before I had time to work up the nerve to say something to him. I guess he really doesn't want anything more to do with me. Today only seemed to get worse when I got home apparently the school called my Mama and told her that they received a warning I was possibly suicidal it took a full three hours to calm her down and convince her I'm not… Nonno then made me come sit and talk with him and forced me to tell him everything that has happened recently that ended in a lot of tears… Then Lovi sat down with me in my room and just put an arm around me and comfort me while we watched some mafia film he likes it was sort of funny so it made me feel a little better. Still I'm not looking forward to tomorrow on top of finding out how badly I failed my midterms I also have to get my cavities filled. Fantastico… Till then I suppose…

Feliciano

Entry 35

Today I had English with Feliciano. We sit next to each other. I couldn't concentrate on anything other than the sound of him writing or shifting in his seat.

I had spent the last few days trying to avoid seeing him. Seeing him, it... he looked me in the eye when he walked in.

I had to stare straight at my paper, but even then my eyes would drift and look at him every so often. He didn't start writing for a while and looked sad every time I glanced over. I wanted to reach out and comfort him. I wanted to do something to make him the Feli I knew. I miss him. I think cutting ties is more painful than just forgetting and going on as normal. I wish I could go back and take his apology for the kiss. He would have been talking to me before the test and walked out with me laughing and hoping he'd passed. Not staring sadly at the desk and watching me walk out as soon as the bell rang. I want to go back to that day and fix this.

Gilbert is an arschloch. He would not stop asking about Feli. I finally gave up and took the dogs for a walk. I was out until dark and went straight to my room when I got back.

Why did he look so sad? I want to see him smiling again, but I know nothing I could do would make him want to.

I'll cut off here, though I doubt I'll be sleeping much tonight.

**A/N: Okay so yea they are uber sad right now but gotta love diabolical teachers! XD Next chapter will be out as soon as we can and it will be the last as far as I know but now we have a question for you guys. We sorta came up with side stories branching off of this based on other pairings like a full Spamano story and a USUK two-shot would you guys be willing to read something like that or should we just not bother? Also they won't be notes like this they will be full blown stories cause it'd be waaaaaay to complicated with the spamano one and umm USUK they are teachers and they didn't even really talk to each other oops plot spoilers… but anyways do let us know and if so as soon as this story is done we'll jump on it. Rate and review please.**


	12. Day 12 Friday

**A/N: Well we made it… Here we are… at the end… is it just me or does anyone else wanna cry? I love this fic and its awesome fans and even though I hope to see many of you come back for the Spamano and USUK stories I'm sad that this one is coming to a close. Anywho we don't own Hetalia and well we hope you guys enjoy this last chapter as much as we did… Onto the story.**

.

.

**[Arthur] 11: 31 Msg:**

I did it

**[Alfred] ****11:32 Msg:**

...Did what?

**[Arthur] 11:34 Msg: **

Risked my teaching career for two stupid student who can't work their own problems out.

**[Alfred] ****11:36 Msg: **

Oh you actually switched them? Nice can't wait to see the results on Monday

**[Arthur] 11:38 Msg: **

This better work.

**[Alfred] ****11:40 Msg:**

It will... Probably... You do have a backup job just in case right?

**[Arthur] 11:43 Msg: **

That isn't funny. Besides I would just make you pay all the bills if that happened, it would be your fault after all.

**[Alfred] ****11:46 Msg: **

Okay but we'd have to cut costs so the first thing to go would be your literary magazine subscriptions... and then the tea club membership...

**[Arthur] 11:48 Msg: **

Or maybe we could do without all the sport channels you just have to have

**[Alfred] ****11:50 Msg: **

Wha- No i use those to help me teach ya know to learn new thing to show my students

**[Arthur] 11:52 Msg: **

Because everyone makes lesson plans in their underwear while shouting at a T.V. screen.

**[Alfred] ****11:55 Msg: **

Hey at least i act like a guy at home you just wear your green bunny slippers and matching bath robe over your fairy pjs yep you radiate man

**[Arthur] 11: 57 Msg:**

Have fun eating lunch alone.

**[Alfred] ****12:00 Msg: **

Aww that's no fun and here i was going to take you to that one cafe you adore darn there goes that plan

**[Arthur] 12: 03 Msg: **

I'll meet you by our car

**[Alfred] ****12:05 Msg: **

See you soon

.

.

.

**[Gilbert]** **4:24 Msg: **

...Lud just ran out not making any sense and smiling! SMILING! and he said he was going to Feli's. WHAT HAPPENED? DO YOU KNOW?

**[Lizzy] ****4:27 Msg: **

What?! I don't know but it must be something good cause your brother never smiles! You don't think... Do you think Feli might have told him?

**[Gilbert]** **4:29 Msg: **

I have NO IDEA! but I hope so, if I had to spend one more day watching him mope around and hatting himself I would have killed something!

**[Lizzy] ****4:31 Msg: **

Make sure to ask him as soon as he gets home!

**[Gilbert]** **4:33 Msg: **

Oh we'll know the whole story when I'm done with him

**[Lizzy] ****4:34 Msg: **

AHHHH! I'M SO EXCITED! Oh gosh i hope we're right!

**[Gilbert]** **4: 35 Msg: **

I will text you as soon as i know!

**[Lizzy] ****4:36 Msg: **

You better TTYL

.

.

.

_**Journals**_

_I… I… I… don't even know where to start! Well I guess I should tell you what happened today… Hmm or maybe I should leave you in suspense… Hmm nah! Okay so there I was just minding my own business mopping around because my mouth really hurt (That numbing stuff didn't really help at all!) and so then I go down stairs because I was able to take another dose of my medication when I see Lovi yelling at someone in the doorway so thinking it was Antonio I just kept going down the stairs but when I get to the bottom I found out it wasn't Antonio at the door it was Ludwig! Well you can imagine the shock I felt so I tried to run back up the stairs quickly and go unnoticed but as luck would have it Luddy noticed me right away and for whatever reason as soon as he called out to me I stopped retreating and just stood there on the stairs unmoving. Well then Luddy asked if I had checked my English paper yet and that confused me because why would Ludwig care about my English paper but then I began to really think about what was on mine and realized "oh no Mr. Kirkland he wouldn't" but he did he switched my paper with Luddy's! At first I was horrified and had to double check so I ran to my room and sure enough there was Ludwig's paper in my hands it had a bunch of stuff about feelings and something about stuff we had done together it didn't really make sense especially with the way Ludwig has been treating me lately. So as I'm looking over his paper Ludwig appeared in my door way and pointed out that Mr. Kirkland did indeed switch our papers well in my nervousness I handed Luddy's paper back to him and he didn't have mine so I told him he could give it back on Monday I was still freaking out though because of what I had written on my essay so I asked if he had read it and he said YES! I was in serious panic mode now until he said four little words. He said "he loved me too~" I was shocked and asked him "what" because I was sure I had misheard but then he gave me a big love confession and told me the only reason he didn't ask me out is because he thought I hated that kiss! What was he thinking even if I was drunk I know I'm a good kisser! I'm Italian it's in my blood! So I ripped my hand out of his (Huh now that I think about it, when did he grab my hand again? Hmm oh well.) and hugged him as tight as I could and told him "I love you!" (AHHHH! OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINALLY SAID IT!) Then things happened but really I never kiss and tell… much… (But if you want my advice go for Germans they are awesome kissers!) Then Lovi came in told us to close the door, but after Lovi left I made sure we both understood what just happened (Since WAY to many misunderstandings have happened lately.) and well this Italian finally got his man! I know right I'm just as excited! Then we cuddled and maybe kissed some more… And tomorrow we even have a date! A Date! I never even dared to dream of this and yet here it is oh can life be any more perfect? I really don't think so! Well I must now plan my outfit for tomorrow so. Ciao for now… ;D_

_Love, Feliciano_

_._

Entry 36

My new favorite class is English; not really the class, but the teacher. He is a great person. I never thought I would ever be so happy about writing an essay, but it's one of the best things I've done in my life.

I should explain. I'm not entirely sure how to, I can't seem to stop smiling long enough to think of a way to word what happened. I not really sure it actually did.

To put it simply, I am officially dating Feli. We are together. We're dating. He's my boyfriend. I'm his boyfriend. Ja.

And I owe it all the . He switched our essays and I went back to read through mine (to see if he made any suggestions), but it wasn't mine. It's was Feliciano's and it was filled with a very sad confession. I read it a good four or five times, before I could really grasp the fact that he was talking about me. That he... he loved me. I didn't really think about anything before Gilbert stopped me at the door wondering why I was running out. I just told him I was going to Feli's, not bothering to hide my smile. I couldn't help, but smile. Feli loves me. He actually does and I was stupid and didn't realize that and ruined everything by walking away. That doesn't matter anymore though, because we are together.

I don't really remember what I was saying or how we ended up kissing in his room, but I didn't care. I just wanted everything to be clear and out in the open. I was done with all this confusion and well past the point of being embarrassed. I'm sure a few days from now I'm going to want to hide in a hole with everything I did and said, but today I don't really care. Feli loves me and I love him and I happy.

Tomorrow we are going on date, so I will cut of here and try and get some sleep, if I can.

.

.

.

.

**[Gilbert]** **11:21 Msg: **

THEY KISSED!

**[Lizzy] ****11:23 Msg: **

;cvhislc KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**[Gilbert]** **11: 27 Msg: **

I WILL GIVE YOU DETAILS TOMORROW. I MAY HAVE SAID SOMETHING THAT GOT ME THROWN INTO A WALL AND NOW I CAN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO UN CAPS MY PHONE

**[Lizzy] ****11:30 Msg: **

OH i can't wait! And hahaha your such an idiot god i love you you stupid idiot god really hit the shift button till it un-caps

**[Gilbert]** **11: 32 Msg:**

Oh, thanks! Talk to you tomorrow then babe!

.

.

**A/N: Well this is the end for the Gerita portion of the story… or is it well we may or may not have a little extra planned as a thank you to all our wonderful fans. (This will not be another journal instead it will be parts of this story put into actual story form which parts well you'll find out soon enough…) We hope you enjoy and see you in the Spamano and USUK stories! Till next time…**


	13. Bonus Chapter

**A/N: HAHA Here's to our wonderful fans a sneak peak of the format that the USUK and Spamano stories will look like. This was how the original story was supposed to be a bunch of notes passed back and forth and then this to describe the afternoon but then we decided journals would be better after we finished this…**

.

**Chapter One Afternoon**

Ludwig unlocked his car door and waited for Feli to get in, when he did Ludwig handed him the folded note he just finished. "How was class?"

"Booooring! We went over some grammar today it was no fun at all!" Feli huffed throwing his arms in the air before getting into the car.

"Well if you would have done all the work last year you wouldn't need to be in it." Ludwig sighed as he started the car back up again and gestured for Feliciano to get buckled.

Feli buckled quickly before pouting. "Yea but it was just as boring last year too..."

Ludwig sighed again as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards his house. Feli usually spent most afternoons there, either getting math help or watching Ludwig work on his car. "It's a requirement, so at least try and pass it this time."

"I know, I know. At least I don't have to go to nine classes like Fratello does." Feli said leaning back into the seat and stretching. "I still don't understand why you wanted to take an extra class by choice."

"I like weight training and they only offer it for zero period, so I had to take it, and they don't let juniors leave before 6th period."

"Bleck exercising, that's really no fun at all. You take so many serious classes why not take some fun ones too?"

"Mechanics is fun." Ludwig said after some thought, as he pulled down his street.

"Really?" Feli said deadpanning. "If something is fun you don't need to think about it, you know right away its fun."

"Well school doesn't need to be fun. I have plenty of time to have fun after school." He replied as he parked in the drive way.

Feli smiled. "Of course. What am I here for if not to make sure you do have fun?"

"Math tutoring." Ludwig answered quickly as he got out of the car.

Feli stuck his tongue out at Ludwig. "Whatever. Go get changed I'll start working on the English homework."

Ludwig sighed, but decided not to say anything more. He let Feli inside before going upstairs to get into his old black tank top and worn jeans he wore whenever he worked on his car. He came back down stairs and went into the living room to get Feli. "Come on."

Feli was sitting on the couch eating some snack that he had grabbed from Ludwig's kitchen while reading the play for English. "Ohkay." He said with his mouth full.

Ludwig sighed, but again said nothing, before heading to his garage. It wasn't really his, but only he and his car used it so it might as well have been.

Feli followed turning the page. "Hey Luddy what does it mean by "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet"?" Feli said quoting the play.

Ludwig went to his tool box and started looking through it. "Um... I think Mr. Kirkland said what it meant today. I wrote it in my notes if you want to look at them." He said gesturing to his backpack he had put in here before going to pick up Feliciano.

"Okay." Feliciano said looking through Ludwig's backpack to find the notes for today. Once he found the note book he went the Romeo and Juliet section finding the quote. "Hmmm so it basically says here that just because something has a certain name it doesn't mean it'll change if you change the name..." Feli looked at the notes confused for a moment. "What does that even mean? If they began to call a rose grass then grass would smell like grass?" Feli said only furthering his confusion.

Ludwig lifted up the car's hood and started surveying what he had left to do in there. "I think they are trying to say that the name isn't what makes a thing what it is. Like I would still be me even if my name was something different. Like when you call someone by a nickname, it doesn't change who they are."

"Well why don't they just say that instead? Gah I hate English it's so confusing!" Feli said throwing his book in frustration.

Ludwig started messing with some of the wiring. "Well think of it like you do your art. Like... an abstract painting." Ludwig didn't know if that made any sense, but relating things to art usually helped Feli and he could use all he could get when it came to English.

"But those can be seen in many ways books only want to be seen in one way." Feli whined as if that fact was obvious.

Ludwig sighed and came up from behind the hood, with some black staining one of his cheeks. Well, it is still kind of the same. The artist probably intended the painting to represent a specific thing; it's just easier to find specific meanings in English than it would be for paintings." It was more of a question, be he thought it made sense and goes back to his tool box smudging some black on the back of his neck in the process.

"I really don't get the point of doing this anyways. I'm going to be an artist. I don't really need English! This is so stupid." Feli said pouting.

"You need English, no matter what you do Feliciano. It won't be any good if you can't communicate properly with people." Ludwig went under his car now, leaving only his boots to stick out.

"I'm talking to you aren't I? You understand me don't you? Then I think I'm just fine without writing boring essays on what an author was supposed to mean. Seriously, if he says the grass is green then the grass is green there is nothing to interpret there! But Mr. Kirkland thinks that what he really meant by that was the sky is blue." Feli said starting to ramble.

A clank followed by a grunt sounded from under the car.

Feli stopped rambling and asked concerned. "Are you okay?" As he walked over, bending down to look underneath the car.

Ludwig was rubbing his head, as far as Feli could tell. "Yeah I just forgot to tighten it on the other end before loosening the bolt here so it dropped on my head." He finished smearing grease all over his forehead and went back to reattaching the hunk of metal Feli had no idea what was for.

"Okay." He said grabbing his book. "Anyways what would you do if you were in Romeo's place Luddy? Would you do what he did to be with the girl you cared about?" The end sounded slightly sad but not enough for the sadness to be picked up by the very concentrated Ludwig.

Ludwig took a moment to respond, a few metal noises filling the silence. "I don't think I'd go as far as killing myself, but maybe I would go against my parents wishes if I really cared about them. Definitely wouldn't kill myself though."

"Mmmm yea killing yourself is a little extreme but I do agree if I really loved someone and knew they loved me back then I would go against my parents and anyone else if I needed to." He laughed a little. "It probably wouldn't help much since I'm not that strong and I get scared easily."

Ludwig continued working, but decided to say. "I'm sure you could be brave if you really cared about someone." Though it sounded a little like fake encouragement to Feli.

"But probably not as brave as you." His eyes focused on the page but didn't really see the words.

The room got a little awkwardly quiet for a moment while Ludwig continued working. "I'm not as brave as you think I am." He said quietly as he pulled out from under the car (not looking at Feliciano), grabbing a rag and wiping his hands and face off, before turning to Feliciano. "Why don't we start on your math homework?" He suggested before Feliciano could reply to his comment.

Feli made a face but went inside where his bag was, whining the whole way about the evils of fractions and long division. "Can't you just do my homework and then I promise to study it really well," Feli said with puppy dog eyes.

Ludwig crossed his arms. "No." He said, but as Feli made bigger puppy dog eyes he sighed. "I'll do it with you, but you have to at least watch me and ask questions at what you don't get, alright?"

Knowing that was the best he was going to get, Feli gave in with a sigh. "Okay."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: We Couldn't figure out how exactly we wanted to go about this scene and wanted our journals to be similar so we had to RP this scene…**

**Chapter Eight Falling Out**

**"**Luddy I… Um… I talked to Lizzy during lunch like I said and I- I... I'M SORRY!" Feli shouted his eyes tear up. "I didn't mean to do that I was drunk and I don't know I guess it just happened and I know it's pretty gross but still I'm sorry!" At this point he was near hysterics. "I don't want this to come between us as friends so please don't be mad at me!"

Ludwig furrowed his brow. "W-what are you talking about?" He kind of had an idea of what Feli was referring too, but he didn't want to admit it to himself.

"I- uh the party when I sort of kissed you. I probably thought it was some girl or something." He answered quickly with a fake laugh. "You know us Italians always the big flirts." Feli mumbled looking awkward.

All the blood drained from Ludwig's face as he stared blankly at Feli, before slowly looking down and going tense.

"Ludwig...?" Feli asked concerned.

"I... I can't take you home today." Ludwig forced out.

"Ah okay that's fine I can get a ride with fratello's friend... Ludwig are you okay you look sick?" Feli said reaching out slightly towards the German.

"...I can't talk today either, so don't call..." Ludwig said as his jaw began to tighten.

"...Alright" Feli said slowly looking slightly nervous and upset.

"I- I have to go." Ludwig mumbled hurriedly as he awkwardly turned and walked away his hands clenched in fists at his side.

"W-wait Luddy we're still friends right?" Feli calls after him with wide eyes and a cheeky grin that looked slightly forced.

Ludwig stopped and looked up at the ceiling, before looking forward. "... I'm sorry Feli." He said softly before taking a deep breath. "I can't do this anymore." He looked back down and started walking again.

Feli just stared after Ludwig until he couldn't see him anymore and then bolted off to where Antonio's car was, trying to hold back the sobs that were already trying to escape him.

.

.

.

.

.

**Same reasoning as the last one it was easier to just RP this instead of say hey what did you put oh I put something else entirely…**

**Chapter Ten Suicide?**

Suddenly the door was rocking as someone's fist came into contact with it multiple times. "FELICIANO, ARE YOU IN THERE?!" Another slam of the fist went off. "FELI!" Once again the banging continued. "Verdammt!" Ludwig stopped hitting the door, when he heard the sound of it unlocking.

Feliciano's Grandpa was the one greeted the panicked Ludwig. "Ah, Ludwig what brings you here?"

Ludwig stiffened and quickly responded, feeling bad for his yelling. "Ah, Mr. Vargas. Sorry to bug you, but is Feliciano here?" The words came out quick and filled with worry.

** "**Yes he's upstairs in the bathroom right now." He informed the German opening door wider to let Ludwig in.

"Ah...well... I need to talk to him." He sounded very edgy and odd, though Grandpa Roma didn't seem to notice, as he walked tensely into the house.

"I see well you can go up and wait in his room." He said with a big smile.

Ludwig nodded. "Uh, t-thank you." He replies quickly trying not to run to the room, but goes straight to the bathroom instead. A sense of dead fills him as he notices door is unlocked. He knocked quietly asking. "Feli are you in here?!" Then he turned the knob opening the door.

Feli looked up at Ludwig rather shocked, as he was in nothing but a towel having just gotten out of the bath. He had hoped that it would help his headache, but it didn't so just as Ludwig was opening the door he was pouring a few pills into his hand.

Ludwig's eyes went wide and he turned red, before seeing the pills. "What are you doing?!" He exclaimed grabbing Feliciano's wrist making pills fall to the floor.

"Umm... Hi to you too..." Feli said quietly, looking at his feet.

Ludwig was still too angry to feel any embarrassment. "Why weren't you answering the phone? What were you doing with these pills?" He questioned quickly still tightly holding Feli's wrists.

"Oh umm..." Feli mumbled looking over to his drenched phone. "It kinda broke..."

Ludwig sees the phone, and lets go of the Italian's wrist before face-palming. "Why was it even in the bathroom with you...?"

Feli looks down at the ground again avoiding the question. "I don't know..."

Ludwig sighs relieved and looks back up, slightly smiling, before he notices that Feli is in nothing but a towel, realizing the awkward situation he got himself into. "Uh... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have come bursting in." He mumbled looking away his face bright red.

"It's fine." Feli assured, reaching down to grab the pills. "So what bring you here?"

He sighed and looked at the pills realizing there is only two and that Feli seemed to be getting out of the bathtub, not into it. "...Rumors..."

"Rumors?" Feli questioned.

He sighed again and looked back up at Feli, with furrowed brows and sad eyes. "I don't know why I believed them..." He grabed Feli's wrist again. "Just promise me you won't do anything stupid, okay?"

The look in Ludwig's eye startled Feli, he looked serious, angry and sad all at the same time. Feli looked away again. "Okay." He said in a voice barely over a forced whisper.

Ludwig took a moment, still looking at Feli, before dropping the Italian's wrist and turning away. "Good." He said then starting to walk out, but pausing to toss over his shoulder, "see you in English." He then shut the door and left.

Feli let a few tears fall after Ludwig shut the door. If there were rumors they must have been exaggerations about Feli's depression, which meant Ludwig only came because he didn't want to feel guilty if anything really did happen. Life wasn't fair.

Ludwig got into his car and sighed out of relief. Why would he have believed the rumors anyways? Feli wasn't the type to do that... especially not over something like Ludwig. He really had been flattering himself even thinking Feli would do that just because of him... Ludwig wasn't that important to Feli, why did he even entertain the thought…

.

.

.

.

.

**This chapter could not be messed up otherwise the whole story would have been screwed up so we RPed it enjoy…**

.

**Chapter Eleven Finale! …and slight fanservice…**

Ludwig dropped the paper. He forgot about feeling bad about reading Feli's essay. He didn't even finish it anyways, dropping it after rereading the words "I loved him" over and over. Feli loved him? He had been right about what the kiss meant? He looked back at the paper, but couldn't bring himself to pick it up. _Feli loves me?_ He kept saying the phrase in his mind over and over as a smile creeped across his face. He laughed a bit looking at the paper again, reading over the words once more. How could he have been so stupid? Feliciano loves him!

He jumped up, not bothering to assess what he should do next or spend anytime calculating how to go about it. That's what got him into the mess. No, this time he is just does the first thing he thinks of-rushing to Feli and telling him exactly how he feels. He got in his car after running into Gilbert and smiling at him (which probably killed the guy) and telling him he was going to Feli's and would be back, eventually. He drove faster than was probably safe, realizing Feli had a dentist appointment that day only after turning the corner onto the Italian's street. He thought about going back and returning later, but shoved the idea away. No turning back. If Feli wasn't home he'd just wait on his door step until he was. When he got out of his car, nerves started to kickin. He didn't let them have their way though, instead he marched strait to the door and knocked. He swallowed hard, waiting for it to open.

A few moments later the door opened revealing the elder twin. "Oi what are you doing here bastard?" he said angrily glaring at the German.

Ludwig sighs (this really couldn't going to be easy). "Hallo Lovino. Is Feliciano home?"

"Even if he was why should I tell you?" he growled while crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.

Ludwig sighed again and looked down, then back up with a pleading face. "Please. I know you hate me, but right now I really need to see him."

"After you ripped his heart out, I don't think you deserve to-" but he was cut off when Ludwig noticed Feli walking down the stairs. His eyes went wide as soon as he saw Ludwig outside the door and he quickly turned around in an attempt to run back up to the safety of his room.

"Feliciano wait!" Ludwig maneuvered quickly past Lovino, with little effort, reaching the bottom of the stairs before Feliciano had time to escape

Feliciano paused on the stairs, not turning back to look at Ludwig but not trying to flee either.

Ludwig stood, opening and closing his mouth, as he realized it might have been a good idea to have planned his words before trying to speak. "H-have you checked your English essay yet?" was the first thing his mind could think of.

"What the fuck? Is that what you wanted in here for?" Romano growled staring at Ludwig as if he was Satan himself.

Feli shook his head, but turns around to look at Ludwig confused. _No Mr. Kirkland wouldn't. _He paled and ran to his room grabbing out the essay. Sure enough it read 'Ludwig Beilschmidt' at the top. He quickly glanced over the paper, growing more confused with each line. _No, Ludwig hates me. Why would he write something like this?_ His thoughts were interrupted by the same German now standing at his bedroom door.

He was quite for a moment, hands awkwardly at his sides and opening and closing his mouth like a fish before sighing. "He switched our papers."

Feliciano nodded slowly not sure what to really believe at the moment. "Seems like it. Here." Feli said looking down as he handed back the essay to its rightful owner.

Ludwig took it and held it in awkwardly in one hand, realizing he left Feli's at his house. "I -uh -I forgot your's back at my house."

"That's okay you can just bring it back on Monday." Feliciano said nervously (his words were slurred thanks to the numbing medication the dentist gave him). Um… You didn't… Uh… Well you didn't read it, did you?" He fidgeted around some waiting for Ludwig to reply; his heart pounded in his chest and seemingly stopped at what Ludwig said next.

"Not all of it." Ludwig forced a half chuckle, feeling the awkward fill the room.

"Ah… Um… That was… Uh…" Feli stared at the ground, bright red and not sure what to say.

Ludwig swallowed and began to think through his options, before sighing and deciding he is done with that. With one quick motion he was close enough to touch Feli, whose hand he grabed before closing his eyes tight and deciding he is just going to say it. "I love you too."

Feli looked up quickly his eyes going even wider (if that was possible). "W-what?" He began to tear and blinked quickly to stop the threatening water.

Ludwig kept his eyes screwed shut, brows furrowed, turning very red, but continued speaking with the last of his will power. "I love you. I love you so much I don't even know what to do with myself. I thought you could never feel the same way. That's why I left after... after you apologized. I- I thought the kiss meant something. I- I..." The hand that he held Feli's tightened, but his eyes stayed closed.

Feliciano tore his hand out of the German's forcing him to look at Feli confused for only a moment before Feli tackle hugged him, murmuring into his chest "I love you too."

Ludwig froze for a moment before pulling Feli tightly against him and pressing his face into Feli's shoulder, nearly pulling him off the ground.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Feli's pulled away looking up at Ludwig not saying anything, but smiling softly. Ludwig smiled down at him and took a slow breath, before raising one hand softly to cup his cheek and lean down to press his lips against Feliciano's.

It was simple and soft, yet electrifying, sending a spark down both their bodies. It stopped their hearts and yet made them speed up all the same. As Feliciano's arms tightened around Ludwig's neck, their lips pressed harshly together to the point that Ludwig could almost feel Feliciano's teeth against his own. The arm he had around the Italian's waist circled tighter around the smaller boy, pulling their chests flesh against one another. His other hand moved to the back of Feli's neck, pulling his face even closer. A small moan left Feli's mouth, which opened slightly because of it. Giving into the need pulsating through him, Ludwig let his own lips part as well. His tongue slid out slowly on to Feliciano's bottom lip. This invitation was all Feliciano needed to open his mouth wider and run one of his hands up in to Ludwig's hair. Their tongues met and for a moment they fought for dominance, but only a fleeting second, before Ludwig took control. Their lips moved together as Ludwig's tongue roamed the inside of Feliciano's mouth, tasting every inch and committing it to memory. He could have gone on forever, holding Feliciano's head in place, pressing his small frame closer against his own chest, feeling the Italian's hand run through his hair, but the world reminded him that everyone needs to breath eventually and he slowly pulled back, sucking air in through his nose and letting his eyes open slowly to meet Feliciano's half lidded orbs.

Moments later Feli started to lean in again but was put off by the sound of gagging in the doorway. "Fuck! I did not need to see that! God, bastards close the fucking door!"

Ludwig turned to face the door, his checks staining red as his hands dropped from Feli. He backed enough away to make Feli's fall as well. "Uh…"

Romano just shuddered and left, he did not feel like getting involved (mostly because he knew this would end Feliciano's "I'm gonna kill myself because life has no meaning" mood and he was nice enough not to prevent that). What? He can be a good brother when he feels like it.

Feli looked at Ludwig for a second before he broke out in a big smile and started laughing out of the emotional high he was on. Ludwig looked at him confused before cracking a smile and laughing that big laugh Feli had missed so much.

"We've been so stupid!" Feli said through his giggles.

Ludwig ran a hand through his hair and sighed, still smiling. "Very."

"I suppose we owe Mr. Kirkland a thank you." Feli said, his traditional smile glued on his face.

"Ja." Ludwig smiled and looked down, getting a little serious before looking up. He paused, not sure if he should ruin the moment, but he felt he needed to say it. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Feli said a brief moment of fear flashing through his eyes.

"For this whole week. I shouldn't have walked away." He looked down again.

"Me too. If I had only just told how I felt sooner this would have never happened." Feli said with a smile. "But I guess that doesn't matter anymore."

Ludwig looked up with a half smile. "Ja, I guess not." He looked right into Feli's eyes with a soft expression.

"Just so there isn't another misunderstanding we're together. Right?" Feli said with an adorably serious look.

Ludwig cough laughed, blushing a bit and looked down before looking back up slightly red in the cheeks. "If you want to be."

"I want to be." Feli murmured before cupping Ludwig's face placing a sweet small kiss on the German's lips (Stretching up on hie toes to do so).

"Good." Ludwig said with a smile after Feli pulls back. He rubbed his thumb against the Italian's cheek. "Me too." He whispered before pulling Feli back into another kiss.

They then spent the rest of the day just talking and laughing, sitting and cuddling up, and occasionally kissing, before Ludwig had to go back home around 10 p.m. with plans of a date tomorrow running through their heads.

**A/N: Well originally the RP's looked something like this only rougher these are cleaned up… a lot. But till we put up the Spamano and USUK stories we'll leave this story as incomplete so that you people will know when the next story is up which will be… drum roll please…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**USUK. YAY! Well till next time…**


	14. Announcement

**HEY EVERYONE! Just americalover94 here letting you know that the first chapter of the USUK side story is now up so for those of you who loved this story make sure to head on over and read this one: **

www. /s/8591181/1/ The-One-That-Got-Away

**Make sure to get rid of spaces. Can't wait to hear from you guys again!**


End file.
